


Black Bird

by Shelk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creature Malfoy, Creature Severus Snape, Dark Magic, Fluff and Humor, Lucius Malfoy has long hair, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Postpartum Depression, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelk/pseuds/Shelk
Summary: Ministry demands that Dark families enroll all of their children in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft or be sentenced to Azkaban. Already fractured regions are making a difficult choice;immigration or obeying prejudiced Aurors. As magical society intertwines, dirty secrets manifest themselves wearing school robes;the school year as eventful as could be expected...





	1. Prologue

" _ **Professor, my mother's Patronus is a dove The same as Professors Snape`s. It`s curious, isn't it?" "Now, when I think about it, It´s not curious at all."**_

 

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**August 1066**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire region, London**

As Dark Ages passed them by, a loose coalition of magical clans allied under Norman flags, escaping mainland Inquisition, regions cut off from maps and left for them to rule for unique gifts in battle. Merchants and crafters building villages to hide their nests. The former soldiers, farming lands and groping women.

The man in dark robes hid his face, wrapped in rags. The people too afraid of plague to take another look allowing him to pass, their heads lowed in respect. Many of them, kind and grateful, the aging Lord raising them since early years, remembering their grandparents, homesteaders chatting with the figure in their hazy memories of past. He traveled up and through the village, sometimes standing long hours by the gates or passing farmlands far away from any place more suitable for man his age.

He outlived most men by now, his cottage small, stone framed by the forest lane far from people, market-place and pub. He leaned heavily on carved wood of his staff, the thin ghostly hand smashing on the iron tack poking out from the door. Blood spilling in the mud as door shivered letting Lord of Malfoy Manor through.

* * *

**August 1927**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire region, London**

Severus landed on the granite plate hard, watching the action like a movie scene forgetting of his bruised knees. Black and white pictures moving one by one. The curses speeding through the air blasting the charcoal off the walls. The seconds lost, the radiance of green wailing in his ears.

The boy folded like a paper doll, curse swallowed by his fragile body. The men screaming something in his general direction, the carpet soft under his cheek. His lung ripped, blood swelling on his tongue. The endless timeless picture frames.

The bricks exploding into crimson dust.

The darkness deep as autumn lakes, sipping through the surface as he lost himself, floating above the body shimmering with something making the men stop, turn around and duck.

Their screams just shrieks, as skin melted, the pressure in his limbs dissolving like the poison in the narrow room. The magic stripped from others, entwined and pulled, stolen as it all returned in bursts of pain, blood on his lips, the eyelids heavy. Wounds healing as he boy pushed, crawling to the side. Collapsing as he chose to gaze upon the dust, hot tears rushing down his cheeks. The boy trapped in thundercloud of power, hot fire running through his veins. How easy it would be to die here, memories rushing back as his insides burned, the organs melting back together, the bone of his ribs twisting as it healed. The boy blinked, wishing magic wasn't real, trying to breath, the coughing heavy as he rolled against the wall. Dark red droplets reaching iron fencing running up the ceiling, the building, suddenly alive embracing him with safety of its firmness. A ghostly figure rushing to his side. The magic burning as child discovered that he could not move no more. The heat wrapping him in layers of black smoke, harden webs holding his mind together.

Being lifted from the ground, and moved away. How easy it would be to die here once again, cut in two halves, a nuisance. Wrapped in robes as werewolf pulled the robes up from the rubble of the house, burned as he touched the smoke.

"Hold on" the man whispered to him, peeling off the wood planks nailed into the wall like paper, the balcony providing settings as he jumped with him down the second floor, the oak tree bark sliced off by massive claws. The man turned, darkness hiding them from Aurors by the fires preparing for the second raid, pulling their dead comrades out.

The house vibrating with protest, as spells were cast, illuminating drawing room and kitchen.

They dropped and creeped away, the skies heavy with the clouds, drizzling rain. The wolf moved quickly, grass still as he streamlined into quick escape, tail balancing the weigh, the boy thrown over massive shoulder his naked feet dangling and touching fragrant grass, the man on all fours already escaping the stench of human death.

Someone was near, spell mumbled behind them as they flashed through granite gates the wolf running, never slowing down, the muggle village living their own life preparing for the night. The spell followed them, floating, tracking them the wolf bursting into angry roar, turning sharply to the left and circling main road that way. The purple curse crashing into muggle car. The muggles waking up and opening the windows to watch the spectacle a burning car provided as they run forward, past another set of gates unnoticed to their knowledge.

Severus coughed blood into linen shirt, tired as he rested his eyes, listening to pumping heart beneath him, feeling thankful for not eating anything today.

Confusion was intriguing to be honest, distracting from what he suspected was a gaping hole appearing through his midsection, and the spine. Confusion was refreshing, as he tried to move his fingers and failing.

He breathed in, settled for not panicking at this concrete second. Focusing on icky, dog smell of his savior. Have they perhaps met before, as this man smelled and pulled him out from danger this delightful evening?

Not, that he could remember.

Perhaps, this man-dog knows how he managed to get hurt, by a group of such enthusiastic fellows while last to his knowledge, sleeping in his cheap rent out room. Perhaps, he is still there, in his bed, this vivid dream a variation of the regular menu of not existing elf's and fairies searching for him through the hills, which he suspected he needs mental health with.

In any way, dreams represent what already happen, allowing soul to search its way. The dreams, are nonsense for the children. A child that he remained to long, already. The boy, breathed, anxiety and panic usually waking him up on their own.

Yet, the dog still carried him as sack with yams.

Perhaps, this wasn't a dream, Severus signed.

He coughed out some of the blood again, happy to be alive. The scenery to dark to lay notice too with his behind facing the world.

Perhaps, they found him. He thought abstractly, wondering what that implies.

The scenery indeed dark, as he managed to lift the eyelids and witness trees and rain again.

Too paranoid to rest, like normal people.

Thankful for wearing jacket, still, not much of it left behind, but something over the standard set of undies and a shirt he wore to bed. He tried to think, the rib hurting just enough to keep him focused.

There was no pen and paper, to ask the questions. And he lacked in the communication la Département. So he hang there, until they reached a camp ?

The forest circling the mountain side, far sounds of waves hitting rocks spreading salty air. The wolf slowed down, passing as he stood up as man again, the boy left on the shoulder in the most annoying manner.

The smoke, floating around his belly as a silent friend reacted.

«Ouch !» the wolf hissed, pulling robes off his torso, lowering now dizzy Severus to the settling as people walked forward them, talking, buzz of sounds heavy somewhere in the skies. The dizziness harsh, as he remained still,the smoke alive, circling the ground around him,his arms indeed moving.

Thankful he curled up on the ground, sandy ground, hoping to be left alone.

Someone pitied him, they always do.

He hated this, breathing was important, he reminded to his own body wishing to fight and escape right this second.

He breathed. In and out.

They spoke English, he realized just now.

This was good, he though, wondering where he will find the money normal, human to go back home.

To his despair and his relieve someone thrown another piece of fabric over his head, gathering him like a pile of rags. He shivered, allowing that, as smoke coiled with his frustration. This was not the time or place for anger.

He felt the bed bouncing under his side.

He did not care any longer, angry tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

The arms, moved quickly, not afraid of him, so smoked allowed the care. The scissors cutting bloody fabric off. Fabric left on his face, smelling of herbs.

The woman talked softly, maybe singing, rubbing in something cool into his back.

He is not going to die, he knew now, calming down, angry still. The girl took the blanket off his face and folded it into a pillow. A broad face, with brown eyes and soft blond hair in a bun under a little hat. A nurse. A wand in her hands.

She whispered « Ferula » the spell shiny yellow, slowed down and turned to ashes as it touched the smoke around his knee. Severus signed watching her frown, lips shaking as she hurried to give him some water. The boy drinking desperately.

She moved her lips, moving the cup away. He watched her, tired, watched her turn around, distracted by the crash outside.

Watched her jump up and rush forward. Watched her being pushed to the side into a table banging loudly with metal jars and instruments.

Watching the legs move, his neck fingers pushed into his mouth,the wall of puke forced out on the ground,dissolved blood mixed with sedative the fairy from his dreams, raging, clawed hands holding him down as world disappeared in flash of white.

* * *

_**August 1966** _

_**Hamburg, Germany.** _

His wrist was strained, arching more in anger then pain under his grey coat in this god forgotten corner of the universe. The muggles dirty and sick, drowning their sorrows in rubbing alcohol and perfume.

"So; she told you" the little girl appeared by his side; walking with him; deep green eyes and practical boots.

He stared at the child. The child stared back, dressed in boy shirt and brown coat.

"She told you" the child repeated, her hair braided like his own, down their backs.

"She did" he hissed back, angry.

The child walked silently, not minding his attempts to stop the procession. "He does not want to see you" she explained firmly, carefully frowning her little head; little hand forcing a key in his hand, a portal; moments later; both of them crashing to the wood floor of city apartment. The child screaming, coughing and kicking him away.

Lucius dizzy. Heartbeat raising. Just a kid sitting by the window with a cigarette lit in thin fingers, liquid sunlight falling through dark hair. Angry black eyes meeting grey bleeding instantly into silver.

* * *

**August 1971**

**West London**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

August rain gathered in heavy clouds; growing darker and darker with each hour, the soft drizzle maturing into storm.

Meanwhile inside a girl entered the hallway hurrying forward the kitchen in her Hogwarts robes; army of house elves, apologetic obstacles of bumping bodies; ordered around by a faceless voice, loud in all nine fireplaces of the house; walls themselves crumbling as structure changed, the staircase she just left behind floating apart into sections, perfectly made beds marching from the guest rooms for a walk.

Spotless kitchen; once a great mess of pots and pans without doubt the biggest of the rooms now; dark stone floors and steel details holding up the walls. Young Ravenclaw putting her hair up in a knot, entering the room and leaning over a wooden table by the window, dark wood protected by a sheet of glass from freshest of their potions cooling off on display.

Labeling them a task for her to finish before they leave for Diagon Alley. A pair of floppy ears brushing against her elbow, delivering her cuppa.

"The Prophet, Miss Evance" the house elf; Putty croaked on the pile of documents and papers on the bench returning back to cleaning up after the breakfast; large plates with potatoes, eggs and sausage emptied out, muggle cooker purring.

Lily looked through the notes from last night, peeling off first of many stickers, patting paper firmly on the dark brown bottle nr 19.

Grimmauld Place shaking as rooms upstairs jumped, angry roar "Again!" making the elves gasp in a hymn, Putty's humming too. Elves were singing, the magic obvious as little creature rolled on the heel of his feet, glowing ghostly blue for a split second before returning to his chores.

The main fireplace angrily puffing and hissing; spitting out a wet tragedy. The boy wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin robe; long fingered hands gathering a dump bird nest of a hairdo suggesting somehow acceptable ponytail.

Lily glancing up with a nod, holding back a chuckle as the boy angrily rubbed his naked foot against his knee, a bunch of herbs in his fist thrown into the left medium of their cauldrons; the potion staring to boil as fresh maryan and Moroccan mint dissolved with cold fragrance of a bruise extract.

"That one should sell well, with the quidditch team" the girl mumbled, focused on her task, tiny bottles named and put in their tiny leather holders.

Severus breathing in as replay, snatching a blueberry cookie from metal jar by the kettle, making his tea. Leaves stuffed in holder with exact precision as he heated through the cup and thrown the water out in the sink, with second boil the tea brewing dark and delicious as he sat down in chair closest to the fire spreading the Prophet. Lily working silently; the house alive with sounds of hopefully their last reconstruction for the year; most of the left wing and roof of winter garden damaged during June attack. All this the minor damages compared to slash through their territory, that needed weeks of sewing up with spells and tricks, the blood ritual alone should have left Lucius in bed rest for a month, however that was a case for most people. That pair was special to the bone, that made her blush the images making the boy look up from the paper; connection between them as strong as when she was a child.

The teen's eyebrow shivered; mental pictures escaping her mind into his. Now she blushed solidly, a deep rose color; up her ears.

"Perhaps" the purr at the back of her neck, unmistakable and evil. She squeaked "I don't want to know!" The boy sipping from his cup with soft smile; scars strangling his neckline in slashes of pinks and browns, deep purple holes at the base of the neck suggesting attempt to remove it. The teenager crossing his legs and returning to checking the news.

Walls themselves buzzing when rooms upstairs settled down, foundation done. It did not take long after, as Bella dragged her feet down the stairs and through the kitchen, brushing her teeth on the go, her books still scattered around; wearing only her skirt the torso dressed in lace and satin. The muggle literature and mathematics stuffed on top of hiking bags on the floor as she walked back; pinching Lily's cheek hello.

The girl remained pink, glancing carefully at the swaying hips.

"Eat" Severus reached, his presence now delicate brushing against the side of Lily`s conciseness, suggesting.

"Soon" she agreed, packing the potions into a leather bag on the table." Will we grow our own, or return for the Marg root?" Severus shook his shoulder, the redhead checking through the dried items. "Narcissa should have more"

"Of course, she does" Lily answered to herself. "Why else the balsamic teeth…".

"Oh well…" the girl stretched turning around, snatching a baked potatoes and sausage from the elf. The leather bag connected to a potion cabinet, rare piece of furniture; one of treasures found at the Black`s attic allowing them to travel with enough supplies for most of their orders.

The joyful chemist mindlessly chewing his toast, one bony leg thrown over the other as he turned the pages.

"Perhaps you can help me?" the flash of green in the fireplace asked, loudly impudent hand whisking the fire.

Tea cup paused in mid-air, the boy glancing down at emerald ashes" Which bit?" he said, low and raspy." Use your legs and walk; Lucius" Lily mumbled loudly, in mid chew as Severus cut the other teen off. The girl glancing around quickly, and stuffing her mouth too full for renting, completely used to the situation.

A loud, clanging bell sounding from the downstairs hallway; as the gates opened to let through their visitor. "Right-o" a woman laughed, falling through the doors, Slytherine robes cut skin tight around the well-defined figure; a big smooch placed on the top of the red head. Bellatrix pulling a carefully moving man in. "Good…day" Mr Collins, their accountant said, visiting on matters of their muggle business only; staring at Severus, the boy suddenly fighting an urge to drape himself into the newspaper.

Bella`s firm grip placing the lawyer on the bench. The man holding umbrella in one hand and grey briefcase in the other, thin whiskers wet.

"Healing well? " slightly annoyed, smooth voice said, Lucius stepping out from the fireplace. His hands casually touching the scared neck under the hair line; Severus shuddering as his hair was tugged back; jaw bone traced the half- human calculating the depth of one of the wound treated the previous evening. Placing a lazy kiss on the forehead while he was at it. Lucius buttoned up his own robes quickly throwing the thin wool over lap of his lover; casually rolling up the sleeves of muggle shirt for breakfast.

Long silver eyelashes almost scratching the surface of his glasses, as he gazed at the visitor. Bellatrix whispering with blushing Lily.

"Er..."Mr Collins spoke loudly, uncertain whether or not he should talk "Mr Malfoy."

Severus eyes flickering up and down, finishing his tea.

"Yes" the blond leaned forward, clearing his throat "I got your letters. We should indeed move our funds, the muggle crisis crashing through the shares."

"It is for the best…" Collins explained "…economy does rebound, but…"

"We understand." Lucius agreed. "Your investments have been adequately so far"

Lily perking up, smiling softly.

"The documents" She said softly. The man cherry picking old sheet of paper from his bag, the silver haired teen signed it; the iron pen slashing his finger, hungrily using blood as ink. Lucius smiling instantly, already walking the man to the doors. Those necessary brief visits, holding them all on edge.

Collins nodding his goodbyes as he rolled the old paper up, overlooking as he carefully escaped, stepping down the old steps, his knees high; magical field throwing him out in west London;12 Grimmauld Place once again.

"Purebloods" the man signed, stumbling back home breathing out in relief "Gold is the corpse of value..." Fundamentally he couldn't care less for the recommendation Ministry had against the people; each of such visits his own personal riot, regardless of how many Dark Lords he helped making right now; the images of odd teenagers with eyes of adults something society is going to pay for one way or another.

In his opinion, sooner is better.

Not that he would say it out loud.

* * *

"We have time" Malfoy gasped; needing the touch more than air, magic unbalanced and raw crawling up his spine as emotions and hormones exploded turning rain into pyrotechnical madness of smells and colors; leashing out and biting as his arousal brushed against naked thigh.

Severus turned away just in time, still human jaws smashing together an inch from his neck; the teen pushed into garden shed, with delicacy of Babylonian whore, the room providing no comforts. The door cracking, as they leaned on it making out. Grey human eyes bleeding into silver, skin slowly transforming into scales under his fingertips. Magic as music, demanding her playtime. Reminding of times when sex was just mating. The kisses bruising at best, magical exhaustion refueled.

"Wait" Lucius meowed their cocks brushing together; pheromones rich as dragon breathed in sharply. "No" Arms wrapping around blond head, pulling the dragon closer. Malfoy going blind, arching his back as cartilage grew from his spine. Severus not letting go, heavy breathing painful under his palms. Being taller Severus pressed forward reminding of main event, swallowing the words. Metallic empty gaze mirroring his movement like a snake, mesmerized in trans.

Secondary doubting, always too adorable to be ignored; young potion master grabbing some ass in return. The blond leaned forward, breathing deeper. Presenting delicious neck to the mate, Severus fidgeting and wrapping himself closer, legs entwined. This was painful; he knew, biting the silver scales in animal gesture as hard as he could, the rib cage responding with shivering but not transforming. Thin calcium tubes cracking up in pieces as the teen pressed forward motionless, scales drying out. Soft stroking settling down the muffled cry, continuous stroking teasing as boys moved in rhythmic strokes arousing them both. Wrist wrapped, supporting sexes as the boys panted in each other's ears rubbing one off like kids. Magic feeding.

* * *

**_Warning & writer message._ **

_I have been creating this world for 15 years. And let me tell you; its a process._

_This is not canon. This is a separate world, build loosely around structures from the Harry Potter books._

_This is everything I wished to change. Honeslty as much as I love HP, the books are full of fucking plotholes._

_This is the only chapter with Easter Eggs and clues into other arcs._ _Arcs I have not written yet._

_And it took me years to decide from where this story starts; so enjoy._

 


	2. Sabbath

 

* * *

 

The valley was glimmering with lights of families arriving, apparatus spell flashing constantly. Different kind of children jumping soundlessly into tall grasses,couscous of their surroundings as they smelled the air. Introduced one by one to leaders of their squads. Nymfadora bursting out in laughter, her hair changing one intoxicating shade after another; making the shy younger ones smile as they teased the puffed up older siblings. The introduction of outlawing home schooling resulting with some of them, moving aboard today; for years, some with their parent's others on their own.

Lucius busy, as people hoarded, sitting down in circles, his unique hair luminous in evening light.

Seats of Masters of the households raised from mud and woods, food and drink placed out on the grasses.

Lily, dressed in their family robes; chatting softly with soon to be Ravenclaw`s ; trying to draw a tower and eagle in the air, answering questions the eager kids demanded. Bellatrix speaking with the man Dark Families avoided, the necromancer lounging on the grass, the pair painting and crossing over runes on muggle notebook. Tom, glancing up, feeling his gaze with the skin, the friendly nod as he returned to sketching.

He lit a cigarette, leaning against the tree on top of the hill; breathing out smoke as Narcissa signed, leaning on the nearby tree her icy blue eyes sweeping over the field as well. She wore her hair up today, grey family robe over dark blue dress pants and grey blouse embroided with symbols of Black household by her neck. A wedded ring on her hand, bewitched with pulsing power he could see, refocusing his eyes.

"You look tired…" she said, grimly.

He turned his head, nodding at the crowd, she followed.

Lucius waving document with finances in one hand; charming the crowd with yet another speech.

"Mh" she added softly, the teen breathing out smoke away from her.

"Filly" the girl ordered, elf appearing at her feet "Ask Avery to lit more fires, children are too cold." she demanded, the creature disappearing with the message, the crowd growing by minutes.

A shadow crossing her face as she gazed up at the taller teen, moving to face him; her hands unbuttoning his robe as he watched her struggle with all fifty-four of buttons in the front, each spiced with spell that keeps different type of potions away from vital organs. His eyebrow lifting in slight question as her hand dove under his shirt pulling it up from his jeans, reassured as he threw the cigarette into the grass. The young women, not even flinching as she touched the scars, searching for bandage under the left kidney. Old cream dried up on the cheesecloth, held up by muggle glue ribbons. Mercilessly ripping construction off, Severus bending in half on the exhale, gasping into her hair. Narcissa carefully searching his pockets, until she found the salve, applying fresh layer of into the slash, red mixture bubbling up as tiny volcano.

"Don't whine" she shuddered, finding the sticky tape in front pocket of muggle pants, tearing a piece off with her teeth to glue her handkerchief on top of the medicine. Proudly patting the wound, teen hissing in pain. "You cannot rely on shagging your way out of…"

He kissed her. Scandalized Narcissa jumping to the side as startled sparrow. His eyebrows shivering as she swallowed, composing herself. The girl stomping down the hill; to his delight.

* * *

 

Beside werewolves chatting with vampires and troll representative gnawing through alive sheep's head, Noble and most Ancient House of Blacks was indeed the largest and stigmatically most insane of any other mercenaries at this meeting. The clan leader, Andromeda a twenty-three-year-old girl, inc black hair cut short to her skull. Young man behind her, unnoticeable, practically liquidised with her shadow, a husband, their five-year-old child astonishingly mimicking children and adults, the gift of metamorphosis melting the face of outgoing girl into a mask of horror every time she lost control distracted by her friends. With practice and time Nymphadora would become a useful ally, equally terrifying one once she learns to control her adult body.

The other four metamorf children showing off for one another proudly; a witch Jennifer Vaisley looking after the little group, carefully checking so none of them transforms beyond their will. Tragically too many children transformations, in chock or survival lead to the youngsters transform into objects or beings too simplistic or complex to re-deform back into human shape. Some, trapped alive the rest of their existence as family heirlooms. Nymphadora`s nose dynamic as she laughed, the boy beside her shifting into wooden doll of himself. The witch; obviously reading Pinocchio to the little rascals.

By larger fires adults were discussing Quiddish; the older girls already grasping strands of their femininity whispering in slightly off sided group, many of them to be wed and longing for their new position. Young Regulus and Sirius Black eye candy for their ego. Sirius too aware of his charms, flirting sweetly with daughter of Norwegian arms dealer. Trained in arts of animagic since their birth brothers survived multiple battles, transforming into dog and fox.

The boys remaining in countryside beside their half-sisters after the war; Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa all wed the day of their birth. Perhaps that was not accurate description; as they were given away as useless trash by phrasing of their mother.

Arranged marriages, unlucky. Two of their husbands five feet under as tables shifted and Andromeda entered Lordship of their household. Their mother; former clan leader Wallburga Black insane enough to rape her own younger brother and wedding equally unpleasant cousin. Her personal obsessions with womb purification turned into acid rumors, almost all of them were true.

A plum woman in black robes, lined with glowing gold addressed with questions by a group of other adults; a crown of magic leaves on her head. Descendant of Helga Hufflepaff, a royalty in her own right. Hepzibah Smith accepting a bunch of papyrus a wizard with long goatee, Frank Rosie; presented for her viewings. The Lady sitting down in wood and earth made throne in central circle of the valley. Small, muggle glasses on her nose tip.

Another straight descendant of Hogwarts builders sitting in the grass, Tom Riddle with Bellatrix Lestrange (born Black) at his side; the master speaking to his pupil softly. The young woman graced with heap of wild black hair and figure of a muse. The older man, too pale to be alive, sharp edged face and crimson eyes revealing core of his magic. The necromancers very rare.

"We cannot avoid another war" Frank Rosie proclaimed in his frustration, loudly.

"We cannot afford **A** war" Vaisley argued, her husband far away translating Irish to main fairy talk" This is about the children. Hogwarts shall be the end of them!"

"Milady" wizard snorted. "I went to Hogwarts! For crying out loud, most wizards in this country did, at one point or another."

The brunette throwing her hair over her shoulder, staring at the man, smile spreading on her face. "We all appreciate your input, Francis. But ask yourself if we are closer or farther away from living our lives in piece and quiet? Just this Wednesday the raids were held through East Midlands."

"The Wales stands strong!" Parkinson joined the argument.

"The Wales is always strong" Rosie laughed "your countryside is holed with vampire like swiss cheese"

"Midlands are safe" the man said, brushing grass off his pants.

"Until dementors join the Aurors" Vaisley signed. Bellatrix speaking up from the side" Dementors are not pets, there is a high price for their brief obedience."

"This is my point" woman continued "How long will it take until our children disappear one after another?" she pressed her palms on top of a metamorf boy head "In Dark Ages Ministry mudbloods wend missing to be found as bones in the bottoms of the well-fed hollows. Ten of them are easily exchanged for one of ours."

She walked up to stand by fire on her own.

"We are few, my friends. The war has damaged linage of our clans." The people turning around to listen. "We need protection of this Sabbath, when we are forced to choose between bleak immigration to the mainland's or a fight. Please, someone, read the message that was delivered to us all by owl or sword." she finished sitting down.

The crowd fell silent, banshee wrapped in their floaty robes letting a centaur through to the main fire. The horse agile and tall, pale fur and rich dark mane laced with wisdom grey. The half man pulling a bloody roll from sack on his waist, reading clearly.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dear, Citizens of Islands of Merlin and Morgana.**

**We contact you, reminding that on 8 October this year, a Law was passed.**

**With 89 votes to 1405 the Great Seventeen Sabbath concluded that we have entered new epoch free of fear and prejudge. The Great Third Magical War is behind us.**

**In unity, we stand today.**

**Due, section 4 of Modernisation act we clarify that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall become main education unit for all youth, with O.W.L.S qualification required of every working adult.**

**Home-schooling in arts of magic, wizardly and dark arts punished by Azkaban due act 2, Modernisation act.**

**Please await the entrance letters by July.**

**Your sincerely,**

**M.O.M**

**(seal)**

* * *

 

"First the immigration." Lucius spoke, fire flashing as he thrown white powder into the flames.

"For those who leave today, School of Royal Magic of Vedm and Koldunov are offering their hunting grounds" the small man spoke up, Head of Boot family a childhood friend with Russian Jaga(*title of educated witch) Serijsh " Their boats will leave at sunrise from this beach tomorrow. There is a small village awaiting in Siberian wilderness, however there are conditions. Those who leave today are obliged to stay for minimum of twenty weeks as reinforcement with rebuilding's after apocalyptic ruins caused by Alaid Vulcan on magical university city Dalina. You will be allowed to travel north or south for habitation after that."

"Vulchanovi swore to protect, those who will travel on their own to mainland" Andromeda spoke, referring to of other magic school. "They do not possess fields or forests, but there are large lakes we can share."

"Alastair?" the girl asked into darkness, addressing werewolf working at the Ministry, the thin frame and old age hiding the agent.

"The Ministry managed to track our births" the wolf rustled, Vaisleys frowning" Nothing else, yet" he added, moving back to his place.

"We face a crisis, my friends" the witch spoke again, pale opaque eyes watching present, past and future.

"Will those left behind, starve?" the Elder vampires spoke, their silky voice smooth as one.

"We need Forbidden Forest" a male wasp said.

"We do indeed" Lucius stood up, throwing another handful of powder in the flames.

"We need our wells, regardless of lands we move to." Tom Riddle spoke "Dipple comprehends the situation" the title of the young man; Voldemort, latin for de voltare morte , Deadly wind given to him, as he became the General of their Nation.

"The Ministry is pushing Hogwarts…"

"We have the opportunity, to follow rules." a very young boy answered fear of every Auror; ring of the household heavy on the tiny hand. The Arrans slathered fifteen moons ago, two of nine children spared from hanging.

"I shall attend Hogwarts, I decided" the boy spoke, firmly. "The Isle of Arran lacks muscle, heirs and wisdom of time" the crown responding to the young Lord. A woman in white grasping her own hand hard.

"The half-bloods are forgetting their roots" child continued, looking into Voldemort`s eyes. Pin sliding between wizard's ribs. "But. We. Fairies. Have a function." The child continued. "We purify the wells you fight for..." he spoke harshly.

"Where was the Sabbath when we needed you?" the boy bit his lip, turning away.

Old woman shook her head, sitting on the grass beside the child.

Heart breaking silence exploding as bomb.

"We shall enter Hogwarts" Andromeda answered "Protecting your children; as our own."

Voldemort, glancing at the girl, real demons dancing in his gaze. He hissed in Parseltongue; leaning over the young boy suddenly. The fairy jumping at the touch of ice cold hand; terrified when man spoke harshly like real snake spitting its acid.

A large blue snake sliding up the chair into child's arms, rolling up like a cat on his lap.

"Her name is Luciandria" he hissed, the gathering frozen in their place. "She is daughter of dragon fairies from the North. Her line; shall protect yours, kid." he spoke, obviously guilty as he grasped the boys chin, shaking it lightly as he turned around and collapsed back on the grass. Muggle manner of twisting his arms suddenly making him seems so young. The snake, trying to show off her glorious scales; long, thin wings pressed into the body at her sides.

Raid on practically empty island nothing they could have predicted. Lead under Light Magic fanatic; Major Greeanleaf, right under their noses while the cities were slashed by curses. The boy composing himself, as he touched the long head of the reptile, the animal watching him with four eyes. The creature, probably a gift that was prepared in advance; the situation quite embarrassing for the necromancer. Fairies living in groups where magic wasn't light or dark; their naturalistic spirit and inability to hurt another soul making them a very isolated species. And weak. All species of dragons, including Luciandra known to aggressively protect their territories and their people.

"My name is Josef Wenlock" a balding man stood up "I am a half-blood, simply a wizard and my husband is just a man" he spoke. "We came here with our trusted friends and our only children." He opened his arms" We lack magical gifts or special powers you possess." he continued, clean speech so obviously rehearsed before, the man nervously turning palms of his hands up, showing the sign of piece in front of his body. "We wished to join your Sabbath, as my voice was one of the 89 refusing blunt discrimination of traditions you live by." He stopped in front of house Lords chairs. "We wish you no harm. Our desire is to live in piece with you, Light, Dark or creature. Our children shall enter Hogwarts too" he stopped, quietly returning to his place.

Lucius bewildered and amused glanced at his people, listening in shadows. Parkinson smirking back at him, from the other side of the fire as men, women and children started to raise up palms of their hands, greeting new friends.

Severus, watching the show. Force field anchored around the valley glowing warm, as tension of the moment blasted the serious mood and wizards started laughing. The flow of magic strong and steady; the teen grasping some of it, sending light through network of spells wrapped in his and other Gatekeepers arms. Magnetic field trapping the air, like Tesla`s plasma ball; Magic shattering in thousands of colorful lights, the Sabbath crying out in fear and wonder.

* * *

 

The letter hit him flat in the face, army of unamused owls throwing down their packages and leaving right away. Indeed, what could the stupid humans offer in plain field, their hunting grounds! Mice they could catch themselves.

The Sabbath lasting into early hours of the morning, the boat with mainly older witches and their cats, as well as whole Groud clan left for the forest. Some male werewolves left to search their luck. A few orphans chose to travel. Gregory's middle son asked to join Russian school out of the blue.

"Get `ff my back" someone shouted I nearby heap of people "Or I will bite your head off and push it in your ass!" unknown orator finished. Severus leaving Narcissa`s leg on his chest as he broke Hogwarts seal reading…

**#####################################**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Armando Dippet**

**( Bw.T ; International Wizard)**

**Dear, Mr Snape**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. School term begins on 1 September. We await your signature no late than 31 July.**

**Due to special circumstances of your upbringing the school offers qualifications and additional classes. When adequate year is established, you shall join your year 1-5.**

**Your sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Deputy Headmaster**

**######################################**

**HOGWARDS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**sets of plain work robes (black).**

**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).**

**winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).**

**Please note that pupil's cloths should carry magical name tags, with optional protection spells that may be hexed on by the parents.**

**Set Books**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Notes on animalistic magic by Newt Scamander.**

**The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection Volume 1 by Ministry of Magic**

**Other Equipment (Magical)**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**1 broomstick**

**Other Equipment (Optional)**

**2 rolls of magical paper, white or 7 muggle notebooks**

**Set of Hogwarts inks.**

**20 Regular Quills of your choice, thin end.**

**3 medium bottles of regular Ink. Black.**

**Bathing towel, robe and slippers.**

**Padlock**

**Torch**

**Dressing Gown-Lightweight**

**Writing paper, cards and owl treats for sending letters to parents.**

**Family photos and memorabilia.**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

"Does Sirius count as toad? "Regulus asked reading from behind his shoulder, putting a cauldron with water on fresh fire. "Adalbert Waffling!" the boy rolled his eyes at the author, the kid already developing serious interest in practical arts, carefully watching how the spells are boned and twisted by the adults.

Being in much more flexible position, Regulus climbed to his feet, stepping over Lucius hair and walked down the hill in search of loo.


	3. Diagone Alley

* * *

 

The chimneys hugged outline of Carkitt Market; sliding between thin windows of brick wall typography. Pipes reaching out from Ministry of Magic flaking with paper crowns flying between the editors and their reporters.

Large eight people wide Floo fireplaces carved into the side of bakery snowing with ashes on the gravel as witches and wizards walked out the dusty marketplace unappealing, turning to their right where Carkitt street opened into much larger Leadenhall boulevard with happy retailers and full view on Ministry Gates. Direct entrance into Department of Intoxicating Substances just a few meters away between Goodwin`s Court; "Webs and Hexes" sealing and refiling spells on Auror equipment and purple building "Sparkling Care for Beards and Moustaches". Apothecary snugly in shadows of Daily Prophets building; Memorial Alley 55. People strolling through unpopular Carkitt Market and around Diagonal Alley full of muggle parents and children at this time of the year. Streets crossing like a spider web with Ministry of Magic in the south; King Cross station to the north and every other shop in-between.

Lily Evans just pulled away by other girls, their second fitting for Halloween and Yule ball booked at 3 pm. Regulus lazily turning pages of school catalogue, their combined luggage compressed under two of bakery's tables, the boy left for security as his family went tending to their errands. Soft brown hair rolled up in a ponytail at his neck; pale green eyes scanning through pages with pop up adds of chancellery. Sirius being fuzzy, a buzzer in his pocket annoying. Soon after the boy jumped up, catching a glimpse of his gang in the window, smashing a hand on the table in front of his brother-

"See ya!" Sirius grinned, brushing his hands off on back pockets of his jeans as he swinged his Hogwarts robe over his sweater and hurried away, practically skipping to James Potter and Remus looking for him as they joked to push down Peter into Carkitt fountains legendary, bottomless pit side.

"Bye" Regulus replied mumbling, pop up art twisting on palm of his hand as he touched the picture for full presentation.

Ollivander`s arrived with Romans, set up a stall, eventually a shop that provided London with fine art of wandcrafting ever since 382 B.C, closing at precisely noon for nine centuries.

Current shop keeper Garrick putting away dried goldilocks back in their jar. The front room full of excitement, children and whispers of great magic daytime. By evening sun a workshop, with carving bench and tools made from vibrating metals capable to spice through any shell or scale. Expensive core ingredients a constant shortage. The wandlord looked up, magical glasses exchanging lenses quickly, taking a full breath as he took the monster off his nose, trying to refocus from molecular vision to essential. His appointment already at the doors, the man softly opening front door with sweep of want, attached to his forearm with complex mechanism of bults and belts.

The snake headed walking stick entering the room before his guests, the man smiling softly.

"The Darling one, in good health still…" he spoke lovingly yellow lens sliding over his left eye as the man adored the heirloom shivering when silver snake moved her head in his direction, emerald eyes bright. Malfoy rolling his eyes, rolling the walking stick again with light push of the wrist. Shop doors closing and locking firmly behind him and Severus. "She is" he curted.

"Elm" the wandmaker chirped happily, rolling on his feet as elm wood sang back to him from the shelves. Malfoy taking a big breath of air.

"Gary…" the man spoke. Severus walking through the hallway into the children section, behind their backs. The happy wandmaker climbing the steps up to the open second floor of his familys wand storage, fishing a Dragon heartstring cored wand in oak carving, listening to wood as sisters sang a tune only wandlords understood. Lucius pressing the walking stick harder into the floor, the silver of the snake hiding, ancestor of wands, the over thousand years ago, old exemplar made once in horrors of witch fires somewhere in western Poland.

"…a wand." Lucius continued, feeling adored.

The man frowning, bewildered by request. "She is in perfect health!" he shook his shoulder confidently, the lenses on the glasses rotating one after another as he inspected the walking stick. Sometimes Lucius wondered, if all the customers stood naked by their wandmaker, the pink triangular lens probably made from Fireglow tears, known to see through walls and tissues. Or maybe they are flesh and bones, stripped of all but magic.

"For him!" Lucius barked, pointing at Severus who picked up and put down a double curved knife from the workshop, the blade making almost a full circle back to the holder's hand.

Garrick was a man of pride, known for ingredients and using fully three domains nature offered him, human bones as frequent in his wands as magical creatures. He felt a wizard from a mile away. The man blanked out, staring at the teenager in his rooms, his eyes squinting.

The boy was magical, no doubt. The magic like a greyish mist, a liquid on his skin. The man blinked, walking around his desk.

"Move" he demanded.

Severus turning, moving forward.

The man, talking his glasses off, folding them carefully as he put them on the table. Looking up at Lucius with heavy gaze. Lucius lips thinned as he stared back. Garrick putting glasses back on again.

"For Hogwarts, I presume?" he concluded, Severus hiding a yawn.

"We trust in your discretion" Lucius signed, putting a bag of coins in front of gloomy wandmaker.

"I wish, there was time for…" the man fidgeted with a little tool on his wrist "Of course…" he dozed off in midsentence.

"This is not a problem" he decided, glancing Severus up from top of his messy haircut down to heavy wear muggle boots, grabbing a wand out quickly from a cabinet, thin rounded wood long and stained rich brown, light alm bouncy as Severus waved it in the air, nodding his thanks, the wand put carefully in pocket of his robe.

The wandmaker signed heavily, walking them to the doors. "Any time" he said, petting wood of the door, wizards stepping out. Wand he gave them as useless as a twig.

* * *

 

"The wrong isle, dear" seamstress hurried Lily up a footstool as she pushed back her hair in a bun, holding her apron as kenguru bag as she wobbled along the wall, picking up sheets of samples and pinning them on their black capes.

"Robes are not dresses" the witch explained, giving the rack with cloths Lily explored a push with her hip, the construction rolling up the ceiling. "different function, dear. We wizards, need to jump and run, due that…" she opened up folding on standard Hogwarts robe hooked into the wall "…the split" she let go of the wool, the long folded in splits going up from bottom of the robes up to the armpits, hidden carefully. "Now stand still"

The witch nodded to the boy by the windows, the kid dragging a heavy-duty curtain over extensive lighting source. Bellatrix moving to let him through, behind her.

The witch, tsking them all; lit candle in her hand as she jumped from side to side shifting shadows on faces of her customers. The girls glancing at each other with a chuckle, standing like Greek statues, on their pedestals.

Lily squinting her eyes, when sun returned. The tailoress surrounded by three or four other boys "No, no" she answered one of them pushing a hand with piece of fabric to the side and "Maybe" to another. "A Lighter shade" she ordered, a boy in short pants turning out to be a girl.

"Boy, are you blind? These are not her colourings at all!" she laughed whispering with tallest of them all.

"The eyes, madam" the man answered carefully putting a sample of vivid yellow fabric up to watch it through the light.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa coughed.

"Girl, you need some color" the man smirked flamboyantly, exchanging toxic yellow sample for turquoise.

"I see what you mean." The witch agreed with him, lifting a soft pink scarf to Cissas face.

"We won't have you dressed in bulky velvets, dear. Relax and smell the roses as they say." She trilled at younger witch.

"Are you a muggleborn, Miss?" Lily asked suppressing a full grin.

"My mother was, Spectacular woman, brought style and flare to the nation. You wouldn't believe how people dared to dress in public. Gash! Magic or not, pants need to fit the butt."Lily laughing.

"Have all of you received your standard sets, yet?" she asked them all softly, Hogwarts robes and other garments pre-ordered days ago.

"Yes, thank you, everything is lovely" Lily smiled.

"Oh my" one of the boys gasped behind her back "I shall book you in for time with Hogsmeades hairdresser, Evance; that mane of yours spend too many hours in the sunlight" Bella snickering loudly. "You too! Mother of curls!" remarks of the apprentice whipping the room into giggles.

"I heard the news" top witch said, taking their capes off. Rolls of fabrics in deep red for Bellatrix; blues and greys for Narcissa and vivid spring and dark greens for Lily and Andromeda rolling into the room. "A new shop?" she asked the oldest of the girls.

"Not yet" Andromeda signed "We bought a plot"

"Not another Apothecary, surely" she sniffed "with last owner closing down due drugs and intoxication in the school" she lowered her voice "…and your reputation"

"Haha" D forced a smile "Just an investment, so far."

"Do, that, dear" the witch nodded softly" We all know, how difficult rebuilding country side is. Building in the city is fraction of the price! Extending anti muggle spell is so much cheaper than requesting new ones. My brother in law tried with a pottery in Hogswead once; a lovely fellow, got practically ruined by the extra taxes." She pointed out a fabric for Narcissas dress, the boys rolling it out on table right in front of them, patterns from hexed paper landing on the cashmere, large scissors chopping through as dress robe made itself. "Who knew muggles gather to watch light move, in a cave! Once a year event!" she rambled.

"I love this cut" Bella complimented, twisting in front of the mirror, the fabric soft and heavy as she turned, curling at her feet in just the right way. "Smoki`eeng" she slured with a little spin.

"That's your all, done; dears" tailoress said, ordering her little army back to the counter, the girls dressing back into Hogwarts robes" You Ladies have a great day, the boxes will be send by owls." the shop girl smiled at them.

Witches in the front room pulling their children to the side as four girls walked out of boudoir and into the street, staying indefinitely at Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

 

One of competitive advantage in dating Malfoys was Lucius exceptionally capabilities as packing donkey, in Severus humble opinion. They got lucky, managing to get a tube down King George IV and Trafalgar Square before the peak hour; muggles welling out of offices straight into pubs for pint of ginger ale or beer. The modern London build on layers of history and magic; a complete river hiding under pedestrian feet, carrying mermaids down into Themes.

They curved right edge of National Gallery; walking up the street, picking up some items on the shopping list. Department stores busy with life. Lucius carrying his duffle bags stuffed with chemistry and physic books; linens and soap inside them was made from chicken feathers. Grey summer trench coat looking as natural on his shoulders, as anything else.

Finally, at Cranbourne Sq. they turned to the right exchanging last of their pounds for candy; passing Paddinton station as they walked through Leicester park, with Leaky Cauldron entrance shimmering behind Quinto Bookshop, concealment spell welcoming them into the zone, Severus shivering at chilly feeling on his skin, wondering if entering Hogwarts fields will hurt him.

New wand, stuck away in back pocket of his jeans. The boy pressing a hand in front of him, asking, door handle on the shop twisting around, the Leaky Cauldron unlocking with a cracking chuckle, the wizards stepping into the pub away from muggle lot.

In movies, the curtain drops, rooms going silent as peacock's heroes parade themselves into full view distinction between assholes and saints set in stone.

Dark pub was indeed silent as they entered; glancing around and sure enough, white haired man gulped his way through pint of Gamps Old Gregarious, a company of alcoholics holding their breaths. The famous price of hundred Galleons awaiting any and every winner.

Lucius pushing Severus forward quickly, as they escaped precisely the second brave hero barfed out a liter of puke on main serving table. The disappointed sign, accompanied by joyful chatter the people shouting in disgust. The brick wall at the back of building, swallowing them through as they walked right on it.

"Fascinating!" Lucius said, taking long steps "When will the morons discover, the iron in that hemp making them loose…" Severus chuckling.

The pair stopping quickly by Cauldrons-All Sizes-Copper,Brass,Pewter,Silver – Self-Stirring- Collapsible to load the blond with nine medium cauldrons and two boxes of ink from nearby stationary shop. Lucius swallowing, as they approached the line to bookstore, fearing for lives of children in his way. Severus turning back with slight reptile smile; hexes on their robes fading as muggle pants turned back to voluminous cloth. Lucius deprived of views.

"I see!" he realized, blinking as he found himself in line sizing up the mammoth of a trap, a sizable wife sized pile of books standing by Narcissa as she held it up.

"I am not convinced this is fair" he mumbled peeking the girl hello on the cheek "Oh, no, it's not inconvenient at all…" he sent flying after Severus disappearing inside of the shop in seconds.

"Also" he addressed the stoically calm Narcissa.

"Why does he smell like blood, love?"

She cleared her throat "Its blood, not nuclear waste, Lucy"

"Brilliant. So?!"

"Idiocy" she explained softly.

"I didn't know idiocy caused people to bleed, spontaneously."

"I think it's a phenomenon" she agreed, compassionately.

"Perhaps, epidemic?" Lucius hissed, the girl poking him in the ribs.


	4. Black Birds

* * *

 

"The war is upon us" her mother gasped that morning picking her dress and robe. Dolores Jane Umbridge hair pulled back from her face, pinned down harshly. "Mom" she shook her head "There is too few of us left. The Wizengamot would never mix scum with honest folk"

"Silence girl. Remember posture" her mother said, staging a construction of ribbons and thin whiskers at her neck. "Who would want a hag as a woman?"

"Mom!"

"Where will be good, decent men, protecting you today." her mother clucked "It`s opportunity, for you" she pulled Dolores`s corset tighter, slipping the cotton over her oldest daughter shoulders. " Don't touch them; the magic is rotten in them" she added kindly.

"Rotten Rotten Rotten" D repeated softly, reaching the Ministry in a haze of emerald fires and people pushing her around, until she stood there, holding her back, the Aurors prepared for a riot.

The King Cross alley with its thin cobblestone feeling like distance to the moon. It wasn't supposed to happen she thought, forcing herself to walk forward one foot pushed down in front of the other. Picture of her dad, helpless; returning back like some kicked dog standing in front of her eyes. She was afraid, she realized briefly, trying not to look up as she walked a little bit more more.

She closed her eyes, knowing at least three good wands were turned in her direction, offering protection, shields and safety. It didn't feel safe.

Birds, so many birds.

Cleaning their wings at Diagone Alley buildings. Hordes of them standing on the ground. Tiny, black globes watching her. She swallowed, straightening her back again.

"Rotten" she thought to herself, biting her lips. They ordered them tickets, for earliest Hogwarts Express possible. The city streets sleeping at this hour, Magical London showered with dripplets of chilling rain. Every window closed and cursed for maximum protection. Their own children left sleeping in their beds, alone. Few wizards had enough resources to have estates and houses; majority living in complexes a few floos away from city life. Fathers and mothers, aunts, uncles and grandpas joining Aurors in the rain.

Birds. Swamp of them, playing with gravel.

The Minister himself joined the spell to repel muggles from the station. She was under premium protection, she reminded herself for third time. Being chosen as representative in this moment, a great sign of trust and respect in her capabilities. She looked up, figures approaching from far away. Of course, the rats run hiding in the Knockturn Alley. Where else?

If only, a few dozens of them is all there was. She stood up, holding empty basket to her chest. They carried no luggage, she glanced around. Prepared to attack? She felt her wand in her sleeve. She refused to die today. Not here.

She remembered her training, focusing to look them in third eye. The figure approaching her, was a man, maybe, long grey hair hanging like a rag. Malfoy, she nodded, holding back disgust, his face was thinner also calmer, then in June. The skin pale and lifeless, clinging to sharp edged bones of his face. Every rumour of his alliances proven to be true.

"Ministry of Magic is relieved to see that all of you, arrived safely," she said stiffly "Please, leave your signed letters with me and proceed straight forward to King Cross station" She did the damned pirouette; her outstretched arm shivering in formal greeting. They remained standing, watching her, Blacks and Parkinson's from what she could see from corner of her eyes in this position. She stood up, swallowing, Malfoy reaching out to her, thick roll of paper dropped in her basket. She blinked, eyeing the roll thicker than her leg.

Damn birds

Soundlessly, crow-puppets blasting apart as figures appeared standing on rooftops. The whole alley full of bodies and bloody feathers. She bit her lip harder, holding the face of her nation.

_Necromancy! Forbidden arts! Outrageous! Scum!_

Taking a step back, when young child jumped off the roof, she truly expected it to die, the tiny figure landing softly as a kitten. The other following as one. She watched, hungrily, studying patterns of their movement. They were not mindless sheep, she learned to expect from tales and lectures about slaves under Dark Lords.

Yet, they were not separated either, prepared to bolt, yes, but transfixed. Commanded.

No kisses or hugs. No goodbyes or gestures at all, organised line walking through the arch behind her. Pale and dark faces. Some were not British at all. Negros. A few curious children, of course. Mixed ages. Young ones walking on their own; she held her father's hand first time she took train to Great Hogwarts.

Dolores glanced to her boss, standing in crossroad. He talked with a witch she never seen before, the woman wearing sword at her hip under short grey cape. What nonsense, Dolores snorted, straightening her dress, distracted by the flow of people. She counted them up, already two hundred passed her by.

Finally noticing the figures remaining on the rooftops, standing so still, invisible against the rainy clouds. A few more leaning on shops and buildings, spying back.

One of them, male, with dark red beard walking right at her. She froze, the man leaning against the brick wall of passage by her side. She tried to smile, hello, the man chewing his tongue, hands in his pockets.

Possible conversations repeating themselves in her head, as she abandoned all decency and ignored him. The Express train puffing friendly in the background.

It took a moment, Dolores gasping, her heart pounding in her chest. Forgetting everything as she run, heels high; away from asphalt of the marketplace. What she assumed to be a cemented back wall of Diagonal alleys "Jokes & Junk" shop just moments ago, a troll walking.

* * *

 

They left the platform packed with chattering people slowly, smoke from the engine drifting into windows of every carriage, that they opened right away. The scarlet train newly repainted, with slight smell to the walls. The engine puffing and gathering strength; deciding what to do, gliding quicker and quicker in-between spells on the it`s trucks.

The sight of Minister himself, in horrendous purple robes beside Voldemort on a fucking stage calming the people down. Parents and gatekeepers of the Guild left to deal with rest of the theatrics. Someone; would gain votes today; and loose some.

A young girl he seen before, capable of spitting acid like a spider worried over her cat left in Hogsweade, in a shoe box. Chatting with sibling or a friend of mayhem the feline will bring once released. Children wounding around him in narrow passage back to their seats.

All of them had to admit surprise, Hogwarts adaptable as promised. Even the train stripping the insides quickly; small carriages with walls and doors between them turned into open rooms with benches with short back support; wood and metal handles on the curved ceiling, with full view across. Narrow hallway and wood interior remaining in parts where train was renovated last. The first two waggons with a little kitchen, right now empty, already forged of candy stored there. And green house elf room attached to the engine, where little creature turned the rows.

With enough seating and bounty divided and devoured, they all prepared for three hours long journey, socialising. London suburbs flashing by the windows; few of the boys glued to the glass wishing to see an airplane or a car; disappointed as train turned to fields full of cows-ish scenery.

He touched top of Lily`s head, passing her by; the girl playing cards with Goyle and Bella, losing poorly, her ears going pink. Everyone dressed in Hogwarts robes already, as it was planned, a few girls putting on some make up turning their palms into mirrors. Narcissa and her girls, holding most of Dark community in contact with each other, owning not one or thirty owls; each. Young women happy to finally see each other's faces in the daylight.

Severus pulled on gloves, his hands freezing in the drifty tiny hallway sealing the carriages together, chokingly cold. The wind storming from open windows at each side, the wheels of the train like thunder underneath.

Pushing the door to the next carriage. Similar room full of children chatting, some sitting on the floor. Discussing Houses here; some of the children already met the Sorting Hat, in early December and late July. Almost all of them, deciding to go to Hogwarts on their own. Lily asking to join them last year, and not being allowed to leave the safety of Malfoy Manor at that particular moment.

He would have preferred her to join Hufflepuff or Slytherine, but Ravenclaw was better than remaining alternative. She grown the last few years, into a young woman searching for independence. Having some time apart would be good for their relationship Lucius was trying to convince him, ever since she demanded her separate brewing room, age 10.

The man nowhere to be seen; and Severus was sure that he did clambered on the train. Otherwise meeting the principle will be quite awkward, Malfoy holding most of their paperwork on his person. The name list with ages and living room agreements being a touchy one. He frowned imagining the complete seven or eight adults on the train trying to organise four hundred hungry children, once again, this time in public viewed by their future tutors and teachers.

Perhaps, he would Floo to Hogsmeade and meet them there with Andromeda; the train station just a walk away from Hogwarts itself. Seduced by politics; not that Tom needed help, the Daily Prophet being woven silks in charming wizard's hands, when said man tried to be pleasant.

He stepped over a panicking pet frog and someone feet, glancing over a few open seats, nobody knew him here well enough to stay around. Practically running through another hallway. The wide open windows had a purpose, especially at this speed, creating hardships for any Auror trying to attach themselves on top or sides of the train, as well as allowing those who could smell and scan the surroundings.

He noticed Sirius swallowed by a muggle crossword in the corner. The fourteen-year-old looked busy, legs folded under him. Some of the kids were sleeping, a little boy on the floor curling up behind legs of his sister. The girl frowning as she read morning issue of Daily Prophet.

They all felt a bit out of their place; concerned, pulled out of their routines and scrambled together into masquerade of what their life could have been. A life in school will be a hard adjustment, some already struggling with bulky school robes unfit to weld a weapon in.

He left this carriage, entering a narrow corridor, a sign dedicating the space to School Perfects, four large compartments sealed from entrance, each room decorated with wooden figures and colourful seating of their houses. A few small moving pictures on the wall above the doors, he recognised the portraits. The school was emptied of dark children months before War started in far west, which was of course proclaimed as sign of their cowardness. Children! Untrained and naïve, Alohomora welding children expected to stay put behind a few spells and walls in honourable, but still a school of stone and wood. That did eventually turn into a ruin. The Light was shocked, and crying out for understanding. Nobody else was that surprised. Yes, Hogwarts stood through wars and conflicts unaffected; the building as alive as well of power it was built on, it will always rebuild itself and raise above the corpses at its feet. But only a fool, loses such advantage to rave and forge on such resources. They lost the lake, losing the battle. Lights arrogance and blind trust in century old spell costing them lives of their own children. Such foolishness, presented as pure heroism. There was another side of story, one with too many speculations on.

Six students disappeared that night. Three permanently damaged and insane in St Mungo. Found in odd positions at far edge school territory. Smiling boys turning in white and black picture frames. One was found dead in Hogsmeade. Another two missing, assumed to be held in captivity, if still alive thirty years later.

It did not help, that this was not Dark strategic. They did not take individual captives, avoiding spies. It happened occasionally in times of need when wizard, witch or muggle got turned into a werewolf. But this wasn't their custom over law.

* * *

 

He found Lucius with red pen in his mouth, scratching over and changing notes in a journal with green and black ink-feather held in his hand. Sitting on small sofa behind Ravelclaws compartment watching equivalence of muggle television; the spell streaming Plaza events live, into a bubble floating in mid-air. The picture was always deformed, but sound was good. The main stage taken over by Ministry chore singing the national hymn. Witches cleaning the second stage free of cups and bottles with juice, the press conference already ended with journalists chatting in little groups.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Hi" Lucius nodded, pushing the table away with an elbow, the sofa seat under the window flexing back up from the wall." Come here, take a look" returning to his notes, Severus reaching up and pushing the window closed, his potion was wearing off, he realize needed to stand on his toes to reach the top of the window frame, his limbs shrink slightly since last night. Old iron frame shivering as it smacked down.

"Easy there" Lucius said, moving his braid to the other shoulder. Severus sitting down in modest seating. They leaned on each other, Lucius arm resting around his shoulders. A girl singing high notes in the bubble, melodic softness rolling over the room, like chinhai spiny newts; grey salamanders almost dancing in Malfoy ponds with freshwater at this time of the year. He smiled, not noticing as he dozed off to sleep.

He woke up instantly, feeling rushed and worried. Lucius breathing calmly; his shoulder warm, journal still in his hand. A girl knocking on the carved wooden frog to bring herself to their attention. He brushed his hair behind his ear glancing the witch over from behind the eyelashes, she wore glasses. To his knowledge, Lily was the only muggleborn on the train. The Half-blood then, purebloods tended to take the risk of blindness, always capable of renewing the spell. Children's eyes growing and changing until late teens the spell layered as extra shell deep inside the liquid eyeball, sometimes losing connection with the nerves as the eye grew. Half-bloods and muggle-borns, preferred to wait until adulthood with the procedure or keep the frames through life.

"How long have you been standing behind that door, girl? What do we own the pleasure?" Lucius smiled, charmingly. The girl gathering her thoughts.

"Sir" she answered, reaching forward a thick envelope, Lucius putting his journal on the sideboard. Glancing curiously inside of brown paper; a cut out from the newspaper, a piece of paper with few lines, definitely an address and plastic bag with unknown plant. He showed the plants to Severus, the teen lighting up in pleasure. Lucius glancing the girl over once again.

"Eileen Strout" she presented herself, fidgeting with pocket of her robe; suddenly her eyes growing wide. She swallowed.

"Don't mind him" Lucius said, placing the plants back; carefully looking at picture "His mother had your name."

She blinked. "Oh, Eli is fine" The girl quickly talking until she was out of breath, her cheeks rose red.

"Sprout...Sprout…Bewitchment accusations, wasn't it? Your father?" Lucius agreed kindly at the end of the monologue.

"Gregory" Eli cried out, taking a deep breath.

"…Yes, of course, I do remember. How very unfortunate."

"Please help me, Mr Malfoy. I do not see how I can help myself, right now." She begged.

"You are the oldest child, Eli. And a female. There is a good reason for that spell to be there, back in the days you would be kept as treasure." Lucius said, mostly listening.

"He is sick, sir. The obsessions and his telephones and owls. He changed. And lied to me. I am thirteen, sir, and he refused to teach me magic until few weeks ago; once the letter came. Risking a chance of obscurios. My grandmother showed me some spells and meditation and he showed his gratitude by wile attacks. He is not brutal to me, sir. But he is not well, either. If this continues any longer, I do want him institutionised. I am of age to decide so in a few years. But I would rather solve this quick and quite through you, then St Mungo staff."

"I have no reason to distrust you, Miss Sprout. Your grandmother is a squbb?"

"She is in Netherlands; herbologist and yes. This is not a problem for my education."

"Traveling with?" Lucius smiled, notes of teasing very familiar to Severus, who snorted silently.

"Mostly floo network, she will connect her cottage, if we go through with it."

Severus opened the bag with plants, smelling a soft hairy red leaf, pulling Lucius sleeve twice. The man glanced down and up again, stretching and taking Elis hand as they shook on it.

"Perhaps, your grandmother will write to us? Arranging this takes a few months. I am told, her product is supreme. And you, young lady, are not leaving anywhere. Go back to your seat, Cissa will send an owl."

"Yes, sir." the girl was relieved, glancing them over and mumbling her thanks as she left.

Severus rolled his eyes, a grabby hand on his knee, he was not the biggest fan of public displays of affection.


	5. Hogwarts Express

* * *

 

Castle of Hogwarts was standing as gate between muggles and raw magic at feet of Scottish Highlands & Islands; two great seas of North and Atlantic wrapping around the mountains and cutting into the mainland, the Lock ness lake falling out into three rivers, each of sisters touching active volcano in the area. Their lovers shivering the ground itself. Their children, caves, cut from their parents; underground tides rushing into the basalt columns forming treasured stones and stalactites, rooms untouched by man. Muggles fearful, in its beauty the underground lakes were known to collapse inward and swallow their victims whole into boiling heat of true darkness.

Hogwarts Express paused briefly at Edinburg station; a few dark children lead by Regulus Black helped up into the train, St George School of Ladies and Young Gentlemen's, an orphanage and boarding school established on the pagan ground by a Christian pope. That nunnery never truly turned away from magic, even in the medieval times of great witch hunts.

Soon after the train moved to the left, a large cave hidden behind granite and grass imagery; the train driving in complete darkness for full 10 seconds before it dove down. Children crying out in excitement and fear. The iodide smell strong. Wind blasting into the windows, pushing people around. Practically vertical fall softened by magic, the train gently rolling forward, lights lit at its sides. The Cave was large and spacious, green water rushing down the ceiling into a tapestry washing the walls from dull dark grey colour into shimmering greens, blacks and purples stars of raw metals. The train moving on hardened lava road, water gathered in fountains at each side of the train. The Glasgow Cave connected Lowlands to Highlands, whole underground village hiding in the dark.

Walls of the cave decorated with arches and figures, the gnomes, grimlins and goblins from this area designing Gringotts Wizarding Bank and working there. Rooms with raging dragons expected to hide behind any corner.

The train did not stop at station lit badly by fires in a stone cut tower at the side of rushing river lit underneath with fish or other creatures luminous with greens and red flashes; turning the whole cave into a light show. The bank had delivered their mixed blood directly to the Cross station in the morning, the children more adjust to this environment laughing as other children gasped; similar luminous shine expanding from their bodies and eyes, students glowing in the dark as little stars.

The train kept rolling forward, soft puffs of smoke lit by lights turning into shadows of unknown beasts and monsters, magic of the cave stealing all attention as smoke turned into small scenery of memories the stone could still remember. Battle of goblins and wizards visualised soundlessly, as little smoke people rushed to attack, turning and twisting around the train.

They passed another river, driving over a broad bridge made from glowing green stone; black boiling waters rushing under them and down into a hole in the wall. Light slowly sipping down, from round windows in the ceiling, fresh air sucked down creating drafts. Unexpected rooms of sunlight draping the statues, alive granite shifting from one foot to another. Dead eyes watching them, guarding the train, a giant letting them through a solid wall by lifting his shield up above their heads, his feet capable to kick carriages down to size of a matchboxes.

Hogwarts express elf puffing a friendly hello. The cave opening and letting them through twelve arches, final doors opening into the daylight of the Highlands, Hogsmeade buildings at the horizon. Mountain tops high at each side of road they follow, hills beautiful in midday light.

* * *

 

Deboroah Wellington folded up letter from principle, her wand drawn as she started to read the chant, old spell demanding that she stands barefoot on a piece of flat stone house elves decorated with flowerpots in spring. She could see Diana, the Rune professor beside lancet windows of Dining Halls, equally confused and cold, the early light washing over them. She pushed the amplifier off her eyes, the charm heavy, sewed into dusty velvet pancake worn in 1700. Diana, wore a necklace, so long it reached her waist. And Sarah, Herbology assistant run off, picking large heavy coin from package that arrived to her soon after breakfast. The whole female staff of Hogwarts required to attend such druid spells, due their contracts.

They run through spell thirty times as ordered. Perhaps magic or the process of the spell, making they sound in tune, soft rumble at feet of the castle. Their wands warming up, but nothing else happen. Deboroah turned on her hip, her leg drawing a full circle on the stone. Results were few; sleepy owls leaving the owlery as one. She compressed a sign, expecting more; the woman stepping out of the stone and back in her dump shoes. Diana waving from the hill, giant heap of curly hair bouncing; the ladies met up by edge of the gardens, walking together to camp Mr Dumbledore set up for them with tea and biscuits.

* * *

 

The train slowed right down and finally stopped, Hogwarts towering over the landscape set on top of ancient, cold, caldera. The Hogsmeade station poorly designed for large arrivals, the students hoarding up in groups of ten and ten, walking the gravel road up to the only Inn in area. As last child left, the elf climbed out of window of Express train, his large head inclined to the side "Master of the Road" inspecting this new form his train have taken.

The elf glancing over the station with a frown, the patch of cement shivering as tiny foot stomped down, the elf glowing. He spoke, the language lost in the wind, a group of house elves appearing out of nowhere, the tiniest carrying cable rolls twice the size of her body, the adult males dragging iron rolls. The elves working hard, iron forged into four big lights sink deep into boiling cement under their feet. The lights flickering as station got connected into school network, welcoming to the eye, alive iron fencing decorated with animals from Hogwarts symbolic hugging the platform sides.

Water from the lake was rushing through the Mill house, turning the mechanism inside. A small waterfall bubbling under the structure. Artificial river leading the water away to the fields and quite fish ponds feeding the school all year around.

Their lunch consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches and boiled eggs. For tea Earl Grey with orange jam & marzipan mooncakes. Obvious lack of pottery in the forest leading to kids forming long lines at the riverside, students teaching each other spell for forming clay, production of thick and deformed, but functional mugs established in minutes.

"Lutum" Narcissa said, after watching the kids for a while, a ball of clay in her hand forming into a thin walled teacup with two handles, she chuckled filling it with tea with assistance from a helpful house elf. Her hair was loose, brushed shiny. Her legs grassy, the picnic in the sun buzzing with chatting.

Severus was sunbathing like a cat, resting on her lap.

"Magical." Lily smiled watching the school" So pretty."

Lucius shifted his weight to his other arm, pointing up at the Hogwarts." What age is it?" he asked the redhead.

Lily glanced up at the bell towers. "Medieval, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"The windows are gothic" Sirius said, stretching his legs out on the grass.

"It's too curvy to be gothic, look at those spires!" Regulus disagreed squinting his eyes.

"Ssshh!" Lucius gave them a smile" The building rebuild itself three times, remember. Look how stone texture changes. The base is medieval of course, used to be a fort with functional village inside. You can see how top coating waves over irregular stones. Then…"

"Right wing?" Sirius asked

"Good eye"

"Cut to shape Gothic stones are set on top of bulky ones, it was a popular style for mansions too. Build for function. The widows are spectacular for climbing, if you manage to jump or climb up a meter."

Narcissa sized the building up "We won't fit in shoebox of a tower over there."

"Muggles live closer" Lily shuddered, rolling her hair on a finger.

Lucius continued "And long decorative towers are Romanesque addition to smooth out and romanticise the education in 1900ies, after the war. For competitive reasons, of course, in 1920 many chose to study abroad. Hogwarts rebuild itself to fit the students, with large number of muggleborns and half-bloods attending the school their ideas from Christian cathedrals and fairy tales established themselves as vaulted ceilings of the corridors, lancet windows arched at the top and finials along the rooftop, towers and spires.

"Do you plan to be sorted in Gryffindor?" Bella laughed, addressing Narcissa" That's their tower"

"Is it?"

"The other is for Ravens; and Huffs live in that square side, by round roof of infirmary over there."

"Are we homeless now?" Narcissa sounded horrified.

Lucius chuckled "Slytherine live in the dungeons" the group gasped at prospect of darkness all day long "And under the lake."

"Build outs?"

"Really?" Regulus and Sirius sounded happy" Our own?"

"Boys, you have a shop to build already" Andromeda rolled her eyes, biting a mooncake that turned out to have sweet plum filling." By Yule, not like your tree houses" the woman insisted.

"They are not houses, they are towers"

"You ruined the orchid!"

"We did not!" the boys snorted." Wait until our roses grow thorns!"

Andromeda's husband, filling her clay mug with steaming coffee "There is some value to their towers, D." he added softly

"Of course, there is!" Andromeda bursted out "I am saying, they ruined my streamline view. Now we need to move their construction or strengthen it."

The boys laughed exchanging teasing glances.

"I don't want to live in dungeon under who ever waiting to throw a smoke bomb in!" Narcissa hissed.

Lucius looking up "The school will add a wing for us to live in. Unsorted. Dippet said to wait here, until the boats arrive."

Narcissa somewhat calmed, looked the building over once again.

"We need more tea, then."

* * *

 

"This is fucking bollocks" Evan Rosie mumbled his wand drawn, magic creating matter from thin air. His sister was equally chocked, pressing herself to his side, the siblings supporting the shield "There is no way!" Jasmine agreed holding his hand so tight, her nails cut into his skin.

Hogwarts was glowing, pulsing with magic. There was no warning, they realised something was wrong several moments too late when their seers passed out. Already trapped under anti apparition spell, they joined the circle, dragging unconscious children into the safe zone. Someone collapsed into the lake.

Thin redhead, Lily, curled up on the grass crying out in pain.

Ozone spreading as Bellatrix pushed off the ground, so very angry, thunder cloud forming and holding the war-witch floating in the air above them. She manipulated Hogwarts lake, droplets of water floating up and freezing motionlessly in compressed little balls; oozing with heat and electricity.

Hogwarts was changing, massive arched hallway growing out to castles side.

A few of the half-bloods never seen full transformations before, those left outside of the circle rolling on the ground, limbs growing and ribcages expanding. Unhuman deep roars twisting the vocal cords in strange screams. Animagus forced to transform too. Blacks and werewolves forming a pack, pacing in place. Dog started to search for a leader. Attacking one another. High pitched whimpers, barking and leashing out. Large dogs sniffing the air, mumbling as they folded their ears pressed to the sides of the long heads. One of them was a bear, Jasmine realised, glancing at the people in a circle on the ground a bit to the left human appearance stripped off their features. 

She focused on a group who already grasped their senses, wizard and a witch of age,magic flaring up around them, Jasmine felt pride for her tribe, but was too young to join them, their movements fascinating, wandless.

The sea hybrid was in the river, flopping large tail. A boy transformed into a tiny fairy. An older teen was a larger cat, brown and black stripes on his back.

Two vampire sisters were resting, one of them holding her jaw. The other holding her boyfriend in her lap, the animal had scales and large eyes. Majority of shapeshifters disappearing into Forbidden Forest. Surprised and hurt by forceful transformation.

The dogs cried, laying down. Bear backing away and running into the woods.

The rooftop put itself on the new building. Magic was washing over them, visible through the shield, blinding sparks of vibrating power.

Narcissa Malfoy left the circle when shield glowed steady yellow. Pushing through the people as she run to the redhead girl, holding her pale, sweating face and pulling the lifeless body into her arms. The witch moved the wand, sending flash of sparks up. Bellatrix jumped down to the ground, grass burned under her feet. The double lightening hitting the Mill house. Wooden structure burning.

Sisters talked, as Bella brushed her hair away in pure frustration, she shook her shoulder allowing rain to drench the park, the dark clouds washing over the students with icy cold water, some of them already transforming back to their human form. Narcissa standing up with young girl thrown over her shoulder ordering the werewolves to back away from the lake. Bellatrix shouting less polite version of the same order. Sounds really did not penetrate shields that well to understand the details.

They thought it was lightening, again. Flash of bright white cutting through the water. The dragon wasn't fully transformed, and already massive. Heavily falling to his side, the Mill house crushed as the reptile pushed off it with one giant clawed paw stretching out on the ground. The monster breathed heavily, a spell, no, not a spell a leather belt around its head pulled tight. The long neck hit the ground in protest.

Narcissa and Bellatrix backed away, shielding the area as magic bend and stretched but did not burst to pieces under the massive weight of twisting body. The transformation continued, ancient turtle rolling up with its back to the skies, crying out in thunder roar.

"It feels like being skinned alive" one of Black boys explained, entering the circle. More and more shapeshifters joining the group, Sirius helping Regulus, the fox animagi managing to dislocate his knee in one of the dog fights.

"Wings, he is growing wings!" Eli cried out, pressing her nose up to the surface of the spell. The reptile stretched, Severus yanking the belt off its nose. Grey scales on its back slashed open, or moved on their own. The spine bulging out and separated into three parts, bones pulled slowly out from under the thick skin. Bright magic starting from the base, as tissue grew; wrapping around calcium.

The wings were massive, longer then the tail.

The dragon did not try to lift and fly away, pressing the wings to its sides. Looking more like an awkward dinosaur, with wings bending like that in three pieces, laid out on the ground around him. They did communicate, the dragon backing away just so slightly, careful not to step on anyone, laying as low to the ground as possible. It was still growing, shivering in pain as dark grey skin stretched over the body. Scales pushing out from underneath. Small head compared to the body grew pointy ears and sets of horns, the spine rolling in its socket of protective cartilage that looked to be pure metal. He was larger than the trees already, as all shapeshifters knew the worst part was just beginning. Dragons had between three and seven layers of teeth. The larger animal you are, the longer it took. The longer it took, the harder it was to stand the pain and not attack in panic and burning sensation of your scull shifting and ripping the sensitive area of the mouth to bloody shreds.

Lily crying softly into Narcissa`s shoulder as Bella walked them into safety.

Severus making strange passes with his arms forcing the dragon to stretch its neck up; simply touching and turning the face of the monster in direction of the lake. Ancient animal rolling its spine, coughing out blast of blue fire into the water. The river breaking out of the waterfall, lake leaking all the way into Hogsmeade. Silver scales of the dragon growing duller and duller, as they cracked turning into ashes; Lucius Malfoy collapsing to his knees in the mud coughing out black smoke.

There were no questions left on why, the quite man had such authority at the Sabbath or Dark community in Hogwarts.

* * *

 

They did not wait for the boats, walking straight over the frozen lake.

Diana gasped at sight of bloody robes and ripped under shirts. Another group passing the teachers as empty space. Malfoy gave the principle such a gaze, the wizard backed away and sat down in a chair, still mumbling under his breath and not responding to reasonable questions.

The new build out was beautiful, in her opinion.

Dumbledore touching her arm, as she wished to address the children. The house elves were acting strangely glowing in blue colour. A behaviour she has never seen before. Some children walking in tired groups, while others on their own, dirt and dust on their faces. The largest group was already in the new building, lights lit in industrial windows. Three horseless carriages with baggage arrived straight to the newly build stone walls.

"It's theirs" Albus explained, whispering. Softly pushing her away from little creature not walking but appearing and reappearing in flashes, tracking three little girls out of the dark woods. Perhaps not an elf, this elf was taller, predatory claws on his thin arms, hunched back and big headed, small razorblade teeth. Pale grey face looked disinterested, but intelligent, not in the least afraid of humans or expecting orders.

"What does this matter?" she answered the pretentious fool" A child is a child!"

"Diana" Deboroah called softly from the side "Those are wild elves."

"There are no such thing as wild house elves!" the witch laughed in her face. "Impossible, absolutely impossible. Not anymore…" she wasn't all that sure, watching an elf jump off a tree leading a group of older students out from edge of the lake into the open path to the castle.

Hogwarts express signalling loudly as it approached the station with happy puffs of smoke, the remaining students arriving in the twilight.


	6. Condescending hope

* * *

 

**Sometimes**

**In our world of condescending hope**

**How you feel is simply**

**Irrelevant**

**For many, this is a difficult concept**

* * *

 

Instincts really did take over, symptoms of magical exhaustion being following: starvation; physical exhaustion; pain; high stress; emotional instability; high libido. Lily always cried, ever since she was a very young girl, burning angry tears that she could not stop until her eyes were red and hurting. Bellatrix triggered by that concrete behavior, the witch obsessing over the pale redhead until one of them was too tired to stay awake any longer, almost always Lily fell asleep first. Narcissa needed control, desperately, managing everyone else. Andromeda did the same, the sisters so alike at such times, they could have been clones. Damian was always submissive to his wife; but tended to grow dismissive and focused on young Nymphadora. Before the birth of their little girl, he just disappeared for hours. The child too young to feel the effects of magical imprinting, as all children are, allowing magic to flow through her at any volumes accepting it as sunshine on a sunny day. Sirius went hypernova rushing through rooms and ideas, and nothing could stop him. Surprisingly, Regulus was affected very little, his mother used to lock him in a cabinet with old charms during his toothing-phase at solid age of three; effectively stretching his tolerance for magic.

It was easier to allow the madness, then they to analyse it all.

The building that have caused it all; was big enough. Nobody really cared to inspect it. Rosier siblings fell asleep instantly, in the corner. Vampires were puking. Someone was in such pain, they could not breath, gasping for air. Pile of ripped cloths was growing by the doorway, new sets of Hogwarts robes and some trunks standing open full of fresh cloths. Half-bloods affected less then purebloods or the shapeshifters, trying to manage the situation one problem at the time, some of them dizzy and disorientated. One of half-girls sitting on a sofa with a towel between her legs; her menstruation starting harshly with deep muscle cramps.

In general, forcing transformation demanded so much magic few artifacts could do it, bending human will trained to withstand the pressure. In some cased, partial transformation could be stopped; in others, it could not.

Parkinson was boiling dozen of squirrels into a broth; right now, the girl could not care less what or who she eats. Question of food solved when Regulus flooed most of Hogsmeade supplies for the week into their common room; quickly boiled and unseasoned rice porridge with conserved meat separated into washing bowls and set in front of the eaters.

Narcissa gathering wands, for measure sake, counting the children as she went. The building had a large wooden staircase to the second, third and fourth floor. Each floor had small bathrooms, and sixteen rooms of three sizes or so. Large one for 5 people. Medium for two. And one room compartments with just enough space for a bed and hanger with some cloths. The glasshouse of a room on top of the building was completely empty, well fit for a larger study, a small room attached to it, an empty owlery, opening to the rooftop with view over the lake and Forbidden Forest. The first floor was a common room with a fireplace and a tunnel into the dungeons. The only connection this building had with main Hogwarts building; regardless of the corridor ending right at the wall into their common room from outside Perhaps that was a good place for a hidden door. A big bathroom with a bath behind the fireplace and few empty cabinets under the stairs. A very dark large space between the bathroom and two walls, full of sleeping students. Another large door opened directly outside; this one they would seal or do something with; some of the children still finding their way back since bolting into Forbidden Forest on their own. She wasn't sure who send the elves after them; but someone did. The walls inside were unfinished brick, the floors stone or wood. But good enough for sleeping on, tonight.

She glanced over the landscape, noticing teachers defrosting the lake, she felt betrayed by them already. Unknowingly or knowingly, this wasn't a good start for their relationship. Her breath calming down, as mania started to let go, sparks of joy and excitement making her hope.

* * *

 

Severus could feel the heat under the skin he tasted, fire burning where the heart should be. Pounding so high it made him deaf, one mind floating into another, the Legilimence allowing that. Lucius learned the hard way that he needs to do nothing, when blinded by his nature, blinking the shadows away as sounds, smells and pictures finally added up without distractions like the wind or textures of the grass or smell of pies in Hogwarts kitchens somewhere to their left, sound of insect's wings like muggle gun shooting through his brain. Severus magic wrapping around his mind. Lucius wanted to cry, hunger lust and rage mixed inside of him, leaning into the magic controlling him, he knew. The human senses returning slowly. First the breathing. Every rib he had was broken. Then the toes. He was on the glass, in the dark, behind the building. Surprisingly, his cock inside of his lover. Who was taking advantage of whom. He tried to smile breathing out in pain, to move the head an impossible task, paralysing feeling from his neck to the ass explaining how they ended up her. He simply collapsed. The spine cord broken in at least three places. Thighs pressing into him, his length sinking into the heat in repetitive motions. He blinked, the world still smudged into shadows and smells, breathing and feeling was all he could do. He did not know how it worked, it didn't at first. Eventually, familiar sensation spread from somewhere behind his eyes and into his face. Of course, he broke his jaw, only now feeling pieces of bone hanging loose. Ice rushing down his spine the man groaning out in pain, the spine glued back together, millimeter by excruciating millimeter. Severus riding him, his back aching and pressing just the way he liked it, mix of torture and pleasure a required taste. Touching and sinking fingernails in his shoulders, tracing the collarbones, ice cold healing magic spreading from sensation. It was confusing, not knowing if he touched himself or he was touched. Breathing came easier, when pieces of front bone stopped scratching his lungs. He felt alive and so cold; grasping the pale shoulders and pulling the boy closer, rolling to their side into the wet grass. Stretching and rolling his spine, moving enough to pound into the boy until they both came, breathing heavily.

Lucius licked top of his mouth, swallowing saliva that did not feel like acid anymore, moving his fingers and managing to fold a fist behind slender boys back, relaxing again. Muscles in his arms burned, the ligaments still attaching to their place.

"You…cheat" he mumbled into minty hair.

Severus hummed back, sinking his teeth into collarbone at his eyesight.

"Ouch!"

"I didn't know!"

"Mmm" Severus answered; resting. Slight throbbing between his legs.

"Did we all walk here naked?" Lucius realised with horror, remembering something about a principle in their path. Soft nod against his chest.

"Merlin's Beard"

"We are ruined!" man continued, the fake horror presented with gasp" Scandalized!"

Severus could not stop a snort, laughing softly.

Lucius brushing his hands through Severus hair and down his back; pulling out slowly the boy wincing just a little, shifting his legs. "Too tight" Lucius constituted, his hands so large they held the pale hips too easily. Malfoy resting his chin on top of Severus head; remembering something as he took a big breath managing to push them up, sitting up against the wall. He reached down, pulling a piece of muggle sticky bondage from his right heel. Deconstructing the insides until the square pack fell apart into three little pieces. The wizard picking out the middle part, placing it on his hand and ripping thin cotton in two.

A vial of cloudy blue potion appearing into his hand.

Severus watched, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Emergencies only" Lucius explained, offering the bottle. Severus drinking the familiar potion quickly, the effects taking a moment as his body grew back to expected appearances; he felt exhausted.

Thank you he said; soundlessly, climbing back into Lucius lap, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. At this size, he was just a tad taller than Malfoy, the boy quickly unwrapping tight potion drenched fabric from his neck, throwing it aside. As well as pulling off the useless, glued on bondage on his right kidney, the wound completely healed by now. Lucius tracing the edges of thin bright red slash so different form the other scars.

Severus shivered, the touch icy cold with magic, the damaged thickened skin drying out very quickly, flaking as the blond peeled the scar off completely, nothing but some red inflamed skin beneath. Cold hands felt amazing now.

The boy perhaps purred; settling for brushing his whole body against the man. Another kiss, one hand pushed against the wall behind them.

Demanding little sound. Lucius blinked, lost in his thoughts. "I hurt you?" he asked, trying to remember. Severus rolled his eyes, irritated, jerking the silver hair back. Lucius looked at him sadly, hissing when potion master bit his lip; grabbing his cock and stroking it from the top down. Stiff penis warm in his hand. They kissed deeply, tongues twisting, pulling away when not breathing wasn't an option. Grey focused eyes with wide irises, ripped corner of vividly pink lips. Severus enjoyed this; from artistic perspective, too, pushed on his back with Malfoy climbing on top of him. Moaning softly, fucked into the ground. The Hogwarts windows sparkling against the starry sky.

* * *

 

Watching them always gave her a pang of heat but she knew better then to blush, pale limbs glowing in the darkness, intertwined and warm. Afterglow like smooth honey, infectious. She smiled, leaning against the corner of their building, clearing her throat.

Lucius stretched like a cat, enormous cat, leaving a silly kiss under her clean dress, on her ankle. They laughed, she sat down on the grass folding fabric under her.

"Food" Lucius discovered, bowl she carried containing half a lamb leg. She watched, Lucius nails still white and sharp, tearing the flesh easily as he rolled meat ribbons swallowing them without chewing. Severus sat up, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders, the moon shining over them with just enough light to make the shadows under his eyes deeper. They needed to sleep. Second boy crawling to her side, stealing a shred of lamb, eating slowly. Narcissa took a big breath, allowing herself to blush now, they smelled of sex, the pheromones making her tingle and arch. They had two bedrooms in the manor, one they shared and one where she was not allowed to participate in. The thick iron chains there, for every other reason than the joy of kinky games. Narcissa knew how very gentle they have been with her, appreciating it. With one another, especially when magic got involved the sex was a struggle, and necessity. Lucius licked meat juice off his wrist, glancing her over.

Her blush exploded "NO!" she knew that gaze, he wouldn't stop now.

"Stop" her husband's body pressed against her side, hand unzipping the back of her dress and tracing her spine. Leaning in to tease her ear, biting the earlobe lightly, too many rows of teeth touching her. Her eyes flew open; she kicked in protest, moved against her will, his arm between her skirts, fingers pressed against her underwear. She bit her lip, relaxing into the touch, circular quick movement with steady pressure making her wet, she shivered closing her eyes tight. Kisses on her face and neck, her breasts sensitive, pressed against another chest. Her sides stroked, her knees parted between them. It didn't matter anyway, shiver running down to her toes. He tasted her, licking his fingers when she breathed out, heart pounding in her ears. "Jerk" she mumbled, being kissed by smiling Severus. " Harder" she asked, fingers sliding back into her underwear, rolling against her clit. She hissed, moving into the touch, trapped. Pressing her hips down, the shivers growing into lightning. Gasping when she came, Lucius pulled back quickly, comforting the insides of her thigh. Boys holding her close.

* * *

.

* * *

 

 

" We welcome you to school of magic and wizardly. Due our traditions you shall be separated into houses, each with noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. A great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." Dumbledore finished the standard speech, glancing over small group of nervous light-first years.

"Form a line, please, I shall return when we are ready for you." He left the large chamber quickly through a door behind a flag, layout of the rooms inside of Hogwarts remained the same accept the walls moving apart widening the corridors and lecture halls, biggest visual change happening in Great Hall.

The medieval room losing the four house tables and benches. Gaining thin but solid stone structures, hip tall, covered with dark wood separating the front part of the room into four identical sections, two at each side with a passage between them. The design multiplied on the two layers of balconies, with staircases hidden inside of the walls. Great Hall windows changing into smaller ones inside of every wall-less room; the large ones remaining at the end of the Hall where teachers and principle were seated as always, their platform higher than it was. Two giant, ancient fireplaces moved forward, into their platform, lit fires facing the door. Flags of the houses decorating the back of the Hall. Smaller tables with chairs and benches inside of the sections, the padded seating of the chairs in different colours. With space efficiently tripled, the school could seat all six hundred students and additional guests in the front. Build in electrical lights and pendants exchanging the floating candles dripping wax everywhere, the side tables leaving plenty of space for decorations during holidays.

"Follow me" Albus returned, waving them inside; focusing on smiling kindly, his eyes wandering to the new building, rounded structure alien still; unexplored. Shadows moving in the windows.


	7. In the daylight.

* * *

 

Narcissa was hogging the blankets, so Severus decided to join Lucius in the shower, wherever that was. He climbed to his feet from mattress on the floor. The three items of clothing in the room were Malfoys jeans, a lavender dress and pillow case too small for him to pull off in public. The teen pulling jeans over his hips and stepping out of the room sliding the door behind him. The corridor was empty, it was quarter past ten already and those who did not sleep were outside, training judging from rhythmic shouts in the distance.

He looked around, soft talking in few of the rooms. Hurrying through the corridor and down the stairs to the first floor. This was painfully awkward; with nowhere to put his hands and not wanting to press them to his sides like a violated princess. He lived with his scars long enough to not be ashamed of them; but this was about the others, impressions mattered and vanity formed opinions. He was both disrespected and pitied because of the markings in the past. Neither of those things were useful or easy to get around.

Talking in the main room distinguished at sight of him. Of course, it did. He ignored the looks and turned heads, trying to find any familiar trucks in the pile of bags. Older student male, did not move from his way. Severus felt a flash of irritation. The house elves domesticated the property by dragging tables into area in front of the house and serving breakfast there, a small garden seemed to be connect with main Herbology gardens, which was very nice.

Severus turned on his heels, ducking from another student. Sometimes he felt pregnant; like those women wobbling into rooms and everyone leaching out to touch and fondle their bellies. In his case, the situation was getting worse; eyes tracing slashes on his neck. The fucking fetishists. He flexed his neck, noticing house elves sorting and boiling a giant pile of stolen bloodied cloths on the patio; he could not see core of their magic at all, but Lucius could, describing it as orbs of different types of magic, elves specialised in their own hierocracy of skills. And there it was; some kid gasping loudly.

Bathroom identified itself, by wet Sirius walking out of it with towel over his hips, the teen choked glancing over the room, lingering on Severus. Bright blue eyes looking him over with blank politeness.

"Toothbrush?" Sirius offered a fistful of them.

Severus stopped, taking one.

"Good mate" Black grinned "What a night **you** had!" he did glance down, too low; amplified dirty joke breaking tension into laugher, giggles behind them. Black holding up the door open, like it's a royal dinner. Severus hurried through; embarrassed.

The room was made from black marble, including the floors and the ceiling. Unusual. Long mirror on one side. He found the toothpaste, brushing his teeth and trying not to look up. A younger girl walked out of the loo, not hiding her wide-eyed surprise or perhaps curiosity. Another teen started to furiously brush his teeth a few steps away; watching him with dark fury through the mirror.

Severus spit the blue scum out, swallowing carefully. Quickly escaping behind the curtain, kicking the pants off into a corner. Lucius was too tall for those cabins, young potion master slipping in the cloudy corridor and instantly finding the man. Once cabin door closed behind him he breathed out, itching all over, self-conscious.

"Morning" Malfoy mumbled, wet silver eyelashes opened into small slits and closed again under cascade of hot water. Severus scratched his own face with nails a few times, stumbling forward into the wall of sharp water. Lucius moved away, allowing him to rest against the black stone right under the stream. Malfoy untangling his hair, their legs touching as they shifted in the cabin smelling freshly of citrus from his soaps.

* * *

 

The glasses Lucius wore, had dark blue part and lighter blue part, helping him with perceiving three dimensional and moving objects without feeling too dizzy. He sat like mythological mermaid, beautiful in the sunlight. Fishing net of white glowing hair laid out over his naked shoulders and back, as he brushed it, stretching parts of it on length of his arm, the hair rolled around his hand as he pulled the comb through what looked like liquid. Cursing when he picked out tiny pieces of lake debris. Severus was on his second daily potion and third cigarette, a bathrobe over his shoulders. He turned pages of one of their notebooks, glancing through their plan for the next few months. Attending school like everyone else, would be impossible for practical reasons as well as obvious ones. Dark children did not learn magic they had no use of, classes like Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against Dark Arts would be a massive waste of time and creating conflicts nobody needs.

Severus cut his steaming sausage into pieces, slicing the egg. A very young nurse Pomfrey was tending to unhealed cuts and bruises of children in a tent the elves have set up for her nearby. She did not gasp and demanded that they bleed and die to satisfy her morals. Her hair was in a tidy ponytail, wobbling when she smiled. All healing magic had its roots in Dark arts mixed with anatomy and muggle medicine, stimulating bodies to heal themselves little manipulation provided by the healer. That was art, rather than science, where much was yet to be discovered and explored.

Her pale blue dress and white apron were splattered with blood, yet she was calm about it. Her politeness, without passive aggressions was appealing. Severus liked hard working people, doing the jobs they are supposed to do. Breakfast was delicious, he swallowed it carefully in very small pieces.

Lucius noticed the strain, glancing him over with dark frown.

"Are we going to pretend you are spectacularly shy one; the next few years?"

Severus glared back.

"I am just saying"

Hollow sigh. Stubborn bastard.

"We can get the operation"

Severus smacked fork into the table.

"Obliviate them all" Lucius continued daydreaming "Use my teeth"

"Muggle London is not safe enough" Lily yawned, appearing in the doorway; probably pulled out of another conversation a toast in her hand half buttered "We discussed this! Manor is not safe enough!" she spoke, looking bored.

"But Hogwarts can be" Lucius hissed angry, grey eyes meeting black "…this place can bend matter and space. Hosts seventeen species of monsters presumed to be dead. Has a basilisk! Fucking BASILISK in the basement! And raised seven teenagers into Lords; it can take one of your sodding fits Sev!"

"You don't mean that" Lily answered, putting her red hair in a pineapple on top of her head, her gaze wondering over the hills where shapeshifters paired up, running in-between red markers pressed into the ground.

"What?"

Lily laughed out. Lucius glared at her. The girl waved a hand in the air, dismissively "Just do it, Lucy. He is a bloody moron." Laughing redhead disappearing back into the building.

If Severus could, he would have breathed fire.

Lily was still laughing.

Clock ticked.

"Tom would be here in a heartbeat" Lucius grinned, oh how he planned this "Jeremy needs 12 hours for travel."

Severus lifted his hand, bending two fingers.

"Nobari clan owns me; this is pettiness." third finger bend.

Lucius swallowed, thinking.

Severus made a face.

"Kate" Lucius continued.

Four bend fingers.

"EXACTLY" Lily shouted from the back.

"Albus" Lucius spit back.

Questioning eyebrow.

"His sister was obscurious, he will understand without mixing Ministry and their toys in."

Five.

Enough for a circle.

One circle. One try.

Severus looked at his fist, concentrating. Magic rolling on his knuckles as thick black smoke. Shadow flashing over his face. He looked down on his plate, the egg leaked out in sea of sunny yolk.

"Albus" Malfoy repeated softly, touching the black smoke; Severus jerked back, his wrist held in iron grip. Lucius touching the air around flashes of pure magic. Curious smoke sipping into his hand, icy cold rushing through his veins without causing harm. First time they tried this; Malfoy Manor was left uninhabitable. Lucius opened stubborn fist up one finger at the time, smoke thinning and escaping from one bloodstream into another.

* * *

 

Principle Dippet washed his hands off on a crisp white towel, pushing into the skin and opening large orange into a flower of juicy slices. Albus Dumbledore have just exited, leaving behind the list with new students and four large tubes of House Points. The whole idea of points was a bit of a focus-pokus, with no heavy monitoring magic behind it, paper inside shifting colours bound under a spell put on each of the teachers. The system installed on request from Ministry advocating for changes in educational system a few years ago. Of course, presented as its been there for centuries.

What started with reasonable demands to stop flogging in the classrooms turning into a department with his former students suddenly experts, erudits and adepts in arts of teaching. Dippet wondered, how they came to this, muggles left collages and gained skills and knowledge in universities and appetencies. Hogwarts was supposed to be the mother and the father, teaching little bastards how to spell, count, clean as well as magic. But only enough magic. And never too much. Only right kinds of magic, approved by Ministry and bunch of bullied cowards.

History of Hogwarts just the first of the books they wished to review and rewrite from ancient libraries grounded by Rowena and Salazar themselves.

Children disrespecting their own ancestors in such a way.

Things were different back in his days. But when again, struggle is mother of all change.

Slytherine dungeons were damp, dark rooms with undefined function. Groups already working on clearing out and adding back windows into the rooms, rotting wooden boards bashed across the elegant frames with almost no daylight passing through green lake waters behind them.

Group of smaller elves scrubbing the grease off the floors, revealing pattern in stone; damaged and left exposed to the elements since the dungeons were flooded and left empty fifty years ago with little to no students sorted into Slytherine since and housed elsewhere.

* * *

 

Head girl Mc`Gonagall checked her map once again; small troop of Slytherine standing behind her in parade with their baggage and pets. The tall Perfect was already late for a pre-scheduled meeting with Dumbledore and found task of finding the right dungeons slightly too gloomy to admit it publicly.

"Their, ehm… someone, will meet you shortly" she decided to drop the burden, glancing around the long, completely empty underground room with rough stone walls and statue of serpents guarding the mantelpiece in the front, similar in design to every other House Front Room. Spider webs draping the ceiling in artistic curtains. She turned around rolling up her speech. Young muggleborn boy was staring suspiciously at the heap of dirt in the corner, she swiped her wand smiling at his frown. Green steady light lit in half of surviving lamps along the walls. There was indeed a rat in that corner, her feline nature woken up, the flesh sack rushing back into darkness.

" You have entered Hogwarts at unique time, or possibilities and prospects. Slytherine is a great and ancient house of Hogwarts, valued for their knowledge and skills. Some of you have been with us for a few years, and a few have been sorted yesterday evening." Minerva looked up, smiling at the two newly sorted children, a boy that found the rat and a girl with long dark hair.

"Principle and administration know very well that we have wronged you, our dear students, by depriving you of joy, friendships and contacts within your house and we apologise deeply for inability to clear Slytherine condominiums in time for your acceptance into Hogwarts." Her glance went to older group of six students unable to build full classes, and almost exclusively studying privately in libraries or joining Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Horace Slughorn have agreed to move you from Slug-house apartments into your original settings, but have kept duties of your Head of House until further notice. Your priorities need to remain on your education and development, as you grow into best witches and wizards you can be."

She paused, fidgeting with the paper and quickly following the rat out of the dungeons, her mission complete.

The small group signed all as one, looking around with guarded curiosity. Before anyone would verbalise a sound a first-year girl with soft mane of dark hair that they have greeted sweetly into Hogwarts; said loudly "Lux ignis!".

Blasting hot fire draped her from top to toe, the group jerking apart into different directions, falling over and crawling away from the heat.

"My name is Rel." the girl continued, pushing off the stone floors and turning in mid-air, ignoring gravity. Her body burning. She landed on the mantelpiece, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"In terms, you understand; I am your Perfect" she explained looking them over with dark brown eyes "I am also your Gatekeeper" she continued, calmly." You have entered Hogwarts at unique time, when your priorities need to be higher than educational development in arts of magic and wizardly."

Students crawled up. Kids pushed further away behind the luggage; older ones pulling their wands out. "What is a Gate keeper?" five-year student, Jacklyn asked, short and shapely young woman with dark brown skin.

Rel looked her over, slightly bending here head "Ah!"

"How many are born with muggles, only?" she asked.

Every hand lifted in the air.

"I see" Rel looked them over, her skin quitting to burn with soft cracking sound, aroma of burned oils heavy in the air "My apologies, our kind is most easily approached with powerplay." She clapped her hands, large fire lit under her.

"Excuse me?" Jackie asked again, holding her wand firmly. "What is going on?"

"This is your introduction." Rel explained harshly. "Right now, you are trapped between magical teachings of Light and Dark. At 4 pm yesterday evening, population of Hogwarts bound students have doubled, and most of the students will not be sorted into different houses. And they won't be entering classes and preparing for their OWLS. Most of their parents used to be in Slytherine; and left this exact room during the last Magical War."

"Have you been informed about that War?" Rel asked, watching the serious nods.

"Good. We have claimed Slytherine as our Quarters. This decision is backed up by blood; with Heirs of Salazar Slytherine and Helga Hufflepuff standing behind us. Blood tops, ministry and principle wishes, as you must know."

"We know!" a blond short boy with zits on his forehead snorted loudly" Slughort is never shutting up about your animal kingdom!"

"Oh? Interesting phrasing; we do not intend to harm you…or eat you." Dark witch joked.

"Have you used Dark magic to impress us?" a boy with long bushy hair asked from the back.

"Every spell can be dark or light, Timothy." Rel answered remembering the name of the teen " Lux-ignis has deep historical meaning."

"Ignis spells are classified as dark" he answered.

"Just because Ministry cannot use them, anymore."

"That's a box of frogs!"

"European Magical society have avoided inquisition and extinction by muggle churches burning pregnant women, through Ignis spells alone. They used to be the only magic your ancestors needed for survival." Rel explained carefully "Have Light invited you to their Sabbaths?"

"Yes. There is a Ministry Sabbath after OWLS registration, with our parents." Jackie added.

"Sabbaths are not parties, balls or celebrations. They are meetings where information is shared. Ancient schools for muggleborns found in the ashes of the fires and wizards left without parents or mentors."

"Fores ignis!" Rel cast a spell to prove her point; glowing orange sphere appearing on her hand.

"Doors?" Bushy haired boy asked again, translating from latin.

"Yes. Gatekeepers keep our young ones, alive" Rel explained "And you are going to need me, to keep out of trouble."

* * *

 

Sirius was wearing a tank top. Yellow one. With a cartoon of a pig painted on it.

"Lily is a mouthful today" he informed grinning; the redhead witch throwing a boot at his face an hour earlier. Sirius stretching out and flexing in his Blackish glory of juvenile health. "…you are one smart fellow; do you fancy that piece of a ladyship; or something?"

Severus blinked, staring.

Twat.

"So, you do!" Black confirmed happily, strolling away as quickly as he appeared, a bagel with butter stolen from the bread basket, pants low on his hips.

Slowly, Severus managed to return to this planet, mesmerised by human equivalent of the common cold walking away; turning his head and staring at Narcissa frozen in mid chew. She adjusted herself, finishing the bite.

"I know, darling…He is one Oscar Wilde reading Adam…cake boy"she signed briefly.

"Cake?" Lucius looked up from the newspaper.

"More tea?" Narcissa offered.

"Thanks" Malfoy returned to his note taking.

Severus looked at Narcissa.

"You know, I love that movie, Sev. Lily chastity is safe; from him at least. His grand grandfather took three marriages and eleven pool boys to admit preference for sausage over the egg." The girl showed rare mental stability taking another bite of her frankfurt.

Severus had very little to do with introducing muggle television for his family. Lily did that, Rocky Horror Show a favourite this summer and reason he needed to treat seven naked witches who went jumping through poison ivy, shouting and singing" Chill me, thrill me, fulfill me / Creature of the night!".

 

* * *

 

P.S I am looking for a couple beta readers. Contact me if you are interested.

Shelk


	8. Powerplay

* * *

 

Bellatrix stepped out of her platforms, tugging her dress up over her shoulders, bright yellow suede sliding over her head. Witch unclasping and dropping her bra on the bench as she lifted her arms up, a long ribbon of fabric on the table floating up and quickly wrapping itself around her chest, twisting and crossing her shoulders as it cupped her breasts and held the ribcage, carefully fastening itself. Lily did not look away; Bella's spine traced with implants that bulked up when she moved, metal connecting her magic to her bones. The witch rolled her hair up; attaching aluminium choker to her neck; jewellery laid flat on her skin, silicon wrapped around the implants creating a salt bridge with her spine, miniature battery giving the weather witch a back up battery in case of emergency. Similar bracelets clasped around her wrists and feet. Bella belonged to the Magic welding class, being the one of the twelve that have followed to Hogwarts, but only one of four in control of their powers. The others being Carrow twins and Macmillan, expected to organise and train the kids somehow. Three students each; it wasn't that bad, but who knew how many Light ones were in the castle, starving for guidance like drink of water in the dessert.

Bella pulled on skin tight hot pants and black undershirt, locking leather belts of her west holster, a gun under her right hand and medium sized blade on her back. Lily glanced down not wishing to loom over the girl rolling some fabric around her own knuckles.

"Hel-f, pleee-f" Bella asked holding a second wand in her teeth, her original she slid snuggly into its holder, metal cuffs on her elbows and wrist. Lily hurried, wrapping loose ribbons of fabric to secure the wand from falling. Bella stroking on a layer of white cream on the fabric, sealing it, the tube still flexible but unable to snap of drop the wand inside of it when she moves her arm too harshly. Lily helped her with the other side. "Don't frown sunny bunny" Bella grinned "Just be happy here with me."

"Don't call me that" Lily signed, peeling the gel, cream have turned into from her hands"...In public" she whispered.

"We are not in public, silly goose!" Bellatrix grinned wrapping her arms around Lily neck, while the gel dried.

"We are not?" Lily twitched, the door slamming letting a few girls out into the garden.

"All I know, Sunny, is that we are here. Alive. And ideas in your head are from that world of yours. But we won't let Severus take you away. Both of you need to stop this. And live your god damn lives." Bella touched Lily's forehead with her lips, melting into the touch. "It`s been years already."

Lily breathed in, hollowness inside of her easing its grip on her mind "I am not in the right mind, to do this."

"Oh, you can't help that," Bellatrix said, rolling her tongue in purring tones "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad. Straight out right of our minds."

Lily laughed" Let's just get it over with"

"Sure, we will" Black agreed. " …not forgetting something?"

"Dear grace!" Lily mumbled into the hug "You are like a kid!"

"Told you, I won't let you go!" Bella grin grew wider.

"Octopuella!" the girl squirmed being tickled into submission.

* * *

 

Kat stumbled after Rel in the grasses, her third year in Hogwarts very different from previous experiences and quite evenings in the library. This was a heck of a lot different; she thought holding the cage with her owl Heston to her chest. The others after a brief examination, could bring their pets also. Their luggage left in the Slytherine main rooms as the longnecked girl, who looked like her little sister and spoke like her mom walked them out of the castle and forward the lake side where large group of new students was camping out.

They were demanded to walk together, never more than twenty steps away from her and under her shimmering spell she cast of them. Her touch still burning on her hand, it left a mark of two half-moons facing each other. Just ink, she explained for them. But Kat doubted very much that half naked gorgeous boys with similar markings on their backs had anything else but the real tattoos signalling something, in a language she could not understand. The mark burned her when she walked too slow, keeping them close together like grapes in a clump.

"Wandless magic?" she heard whisper from Jackie freezing up in front of her. Timothy and Andrew disagreed, pushing her to walk forward. Peter was the name of their only first year old, Peter Williams, holding into his kitten and looking around for kids his age. How naïve and stupid they must seem to all purebloods here. Kat expected the worst at this point, simply more than blunt disrespect from Peverelle clan and their jokes bestrode on anyone not pure enough to join the club. "Slugs" becoming a slang for anyone daring to wear colour green the past few years.

"Down" Rel commanded, distracted and searching for something, the spell around them minimizing in size as they hurried to sit down on the grass patch empty of other students. Rel sat down too, as they build a ring around her.

Some other teens waved friendly in their direction not trying to come closer. A few were seating on the other side of the patch of land between them, most of the people walking around in two main lanes from large brown tent to the large green one, a grey one being set up by a path of forest. A pretty girl walked through the field, carrying a cardboard box with something heavy, her long legs in tiny bright pink pants, her twin sister dressed the same way appeared from the closest tent, carrying two plastic cartons with see through liquid, probably water.

They placed containers out in square shape on the ground, greeting Rel but not looking at any of them sitting there. A larger group of students appeared from the path that lead to the lake, few of them wore Hogwarts robes. Very young children between ages of eight and thirteen seating down around them with polite nods, and curious glances. A boy with dark ponytail had a look of understanding, meeting Kats eyes and glancing to the man behind the group of kids something animalistic and protective about him. The boy smiling.

"Ah" she understood, blushing at how easy she was to read, violated by such treatment. Everyone was guarded by somebody else here, protective spells connecting small groups of children. This was strategy. This was important. She breathed out, finding at last a familiar face, Horace Slughorn walking and chatting with a tall young man with mesmerizingly long grey hair in a braid that reached down to his waist. This was perhaps the first time, somebody else was more eye-catching then Slughorn in his flashy robes and head of neatly styled hair with products that cached the light and made him glow.

They disappeared into the tent, and Slughorn returned seating down beside a group of teenagers with his wand in his hand, waving in their direction and nodding. The twins noticed Rel, approaching them.

"Welcome to the dark side, little ones" they said synchronized, with a little pose and smiles, blond short hair tucked behind their ears" You are just in time for the triple Ds, have fun and stay safe!" they walked away casually without a single explanation.

"Is this a commercial?" Andrew snorted, James and Nicky chuckling at that, best friends taking the back seat in this grassy amphitheatre.

"Tripple Ds?" Jackie demanded answers, a notepad and pen in her hands. The girl already realised that Rel answered questions only when questions were asked.

"Three ways to cause Death in combat, by weapon, magic or ground." Rel explained instantly.

"Are we watching a fight?" Timothy squeaked.

"We are watching a fight between…" Rel glanced up, gazing at the flags on a stick at the side of the field. "Bellatrix Black and Lily Malfoy"

"Who?"

"Why do they fight?" Jackie insisted.

"This is a practice fight. Bella is a fighter of the Guild, organisation that protects Dark families in this country. And Lily Malfoy is an adopted muggleborn, that was raised in muggle world just like all of you."

"Raised in London?"

"Hard to say, probably South East." Rel replied simply" The point of the exercise, I suppose, is to show strength."

"This is too much!" Timothy rolled his eyes "Hogwarts is a SAFE. School! For children! I don't want to see a catfight between two snobby girls!"

Rel went quite again, the public growing as groups walked out of the building filling out the ground. At least a few hundred students standing and seating down, the jars of water filled up and placed on the ground as shimmering field emerged, Gatekeepers around them adding layers to main protection. Flashes of spells building a wall between the viewers and the stage.

"Are we safe?" Peter asked, petting his kitty nervously.

"You absolutely, are" Rel smiled, touching top of his cat's head, the feline nuzzling her hand.

* * *

 

Lily was quick on her feet, jumping to the side just in time as Bella`s fist missed her face. The taller witch holding her stand and turning around delivering a blow to Lily`s shoulder. Few seconds redhead needed to cast the spell, rolling away as Bellatrix got pushed back by the field.

Lily didn't back away, pressing her heels into the ground and running straight forward, blade of her knife slicing through soft tissue of Bella`s leg. Blood welling out.

Bell hit.

Both of them throwing their knifes to the side.

Better trained Bellatrix not losing a single second. Lily receiving a scull shaking hit to the side of her head. Brains dangling as she gasped, losing her focus. Bellatrix changed legs, using the wounded one for rotation. Knee kicking Lily`s ribs; one, twice. Smaller girl stepped to the side, painful fire where her lungs should be. Simultaneously blocking and hitting back, managing to reach Bella`s face. Open hand sliding in and pushing the chin up, Bellatrix losing her vision and biting through her lip.

Lily send flying by electrical field exploding in her face. Redhead landing on her side, her cloths smoking.

"Nox nunc!" Lily cast the spell, trying to blind Bellatrix from afar "Hiem!" second spell getting through original shield, Bellatrix face covered in thick layer of sticky ice.

Lily closing in for combat in four seconds. Swinging her whole body as she bashed into Bella's torso, larger girl helplessly falling back and into the ground. Lily surprised with a fistful greeting, as brunette rolled away on the ground, tripping the redhead as Lily's head ended up between two crushing thighs, her arm twisted away and wand forced out of her grip.

Girls panting heavily. Lily bleeding from the stab wound on her shoulder, black thick smoke escaping Lily`s will as Bella shivered. Kicking the tiny girl as far away as possible, twisted face of agony, unwanted magic slamming into Bella`s mind as delicately as a train in full speed. Buying time, Lily already rolling away and crawling up to her feet, wand in her hand.

"Not Fair" Bella snapped her fingers, dry miniature lightening hitting the spot where Lily just was. The girl diving to the side. Bella snapped her fingers again, grass under her burning to ashes, as she rolled up and stood up. Third lightening slamming into Lily`s leg, her knees buckling under her as redhead collapsed.

"Eri!" Lily thrown, battle spell activating the ritual, Bellatrix screaming out it rage and leashing out, managing to jam her fist in Lily`s side just before fire spell thrown her several meters away with a wall of fire. Her hair burning, face and arms bubbling up.

"Unda" Lily whispered, breathing hard, fire burning off most of the oxygen under the protective field. Gun in her hands. "Avada Menda" Bella waved her second wand sharply.

**BANG**

Bell rang again, ending the battle. Circulation of air returning with a cold breeze.

Bella shook ice off her wet and useless wand; watching protection spells fall. Lily's chest throbbing in pain, thick black smoke moving around her like demonic milk, slipping through the hole in her shoulder and around her face. Bruises already closing. Bellatrix wasn't as lucky, cut on her leg barely missing the main artery, but cut deep enough for her to slowly loose feelings in her toes. Waving in Regulus to help her walk forward the healer waiting for them at the edge of the field. The public crying and talking; Bullet wouldn't have missed; if it wasn't made from pyrotechnics insides of a muggle fireworks instead of gunpowder and pure lead. Lily shaking her head, green light blinding and bathing over her from top to toe.

Their viewers crying out in joy and horror. Severus, Narcissa and Wendy Parkinson smearing a nasty looking potion on enough bandages to make two mummies' out of them.

Narcissa brushed a hand through her hair and glanced up and down lines of her people. Everyone clean, fed and calm. All of them dressed in basic Hogwarts robes with no indication of their house. Slytherine students aside, that already visited their new rooms and stood beside her, conflicted and in thoughts, as children should be learning more of how the world works. Wendy, Rachel and Christina giving out named notebooks Hogwarts have asked of them to own, where news and massages would be included as they became relevant. Fields of their individual schedules, empty for now as classes would be picked tomorrow.

Narcissa straightened out her dark green dress once again nodding to Alecto Carrow; very tall girl dressed in black pantsuit and dark green robe approaching her from the path.

"Don't know about you, but I am nervous." Alecto admitted, flexing her shoulder" But don't you worry, I will give you a signal when I need you"

"What signal?" Narcissa blinked.

"I will imitate the scream of a terrified little girl" coming from a teenager transforming into a full sized adult bear, that was surprisingly hilarious. Narcissa bursted out in chuckles, Alecto giggling back.

"Ready?" Andromeda put her orb down, small yellow fire escaping her wand and floating down the path between people, conversations ending as everyone prepared for what is ahead, Gatekeepers casting the first spells surrounding them as Andromeda walked them up the hill and through large wooden doors of Hogwarts school of wizardly and magic that have not accepted a Dark student for fifty years.

* * *

 

Ink awkwardly bleed through the page of his notebook, Severus leaning on the wall, standing on second floor of feeding compartment designed for Slytherine students. Great Hall jammed full of students and teachers, principle and twenty-eight teachers in their seats in the front. Surprising most of them by handling this meeting without administrative visits from Ministry at their side.

Ten students standing in front of the flags of the four houses.

 **…Goo…** notebook  in his hand asked for his attention, words appering when the book spoke with the same steady voice that echoed through the Great Halls.

**…Good day, Hogwarts.**

**We are your Perfects.**

**House Gryffindor:Samantha Crouch & James Potter.**

**House Hufflepuff: Sebastian Greendale & Jada Jefferson**

**HouseRavenclaw: Emma Flint & Ethel .J. Alton**

**House Slytherine: Narcissa Malfoy & Alecto Carrow**

**I am Hogwarts Perfect Elect: Minerva McGonagall**

**I am Hogwarts Gatekeeper: Andromeda Black**

Students taking a step forward and nodding when their names were called up by the spell, as well as written down.

"Following changes will be made to extra calculus activities the school offers. Ancient Magical Theory will be moved to the core classes, and hosted by our new teacher Jamail Shafiq." Glances escaping to arab man in red shirt.

"Muggle and wizard arts will be united in one and holding Hogwarts Animated Sculpture and Art Exhibition as usual. Music, will be united too. Hogwarts Orchestra wants to announce that they have finished their soprano collection, and now look for male baritones and basses who would wish to spend a few afternoons in group of charming ladies, creating great music. Magical pop classics and muggle tunes like Jackson 5 and Rolling Stones will be played by "Wicked Wiccas" and "Junk Trolls" in the Great Hall, at 8 pm every other full moon starting from the next one. Frog Choir and Ghoul Studies will continue normally." Witch continued to speak, Minerva was her name.

Minerva continued "Charms; Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration will continue to be main core of your magical education Hogwarts provides. Defence Against the Dark Artsand Dark Arts themselves will be a double class with our dear Galatea Merry though and her new colleague Abigail Parkinson. "

"Additionally; Flying and Apparation will be untied under M&M Transportation class that includes lectures and practices; and is open for registration, for all the years including the first one. Qualification from this class is required to attend any of the Hogwarts Quidditch teams."

"Divination and Astronomy are moved into the next semester; hopefully reparations of Great tower will be finished by then. Meanwhile; Professor Trelawney, Professor Frenze and Alexander Silvertongue are welcoming your OWLs and dissertations for reviews."

"Alchemy, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures will continue as usual with your regular professors." The tall witch smiled, slightly forced and awkward to the crowd of people listening to her. "Our new students, are going to offer beginner classes in core-training per request, and welcome anyone to join them during morning routines by the newly build Grey quarters."

"Let`s welcome them, properly" principle rolled his sleeves up standing up and clasping his hands loudly, Orchestra bursting Hogwarts hymn loud enough to shatter glasses.

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot.**


	9. A new road or a secret gate

* * *

 

"Is the map upside down?" Druella Rosier asked from behind a tall pile of books, Narcissa walking in front of her with a candle.

"No" the girl replied, slowly walking forward, stroking the wall of Hogwarts dungeon with her hand.

"Where are they, then?"

"Watching us, I hope" Narcissa Black, daughter of Noble and Ancient House of Black the third of the Sacred Twenty Eight houses; descendant of witchcraft in seventeen generations mumbled to her first cousin.

"Creepy" Drue replied

"We are" ghostly figure appeared and disappeared right in front of the witches, heavy books smacking into the floor.

The boy had giant pale grey eyes, his hair hanging down his face in dusty dreadlocks, ghost moving down the corridor, projecting himself in jumps through doorways.

Narcissa dropped the candle, ripping the skin on her hand open with blade from her belt, blood pouring on the stepped down ground. Lots of it, the witch whining slightly as her whole hand turned crimson. Painful pulsing painting patterns on the soil holding up medieval foundation of the school. Narcissa lifted her arm in direction of the ghost, offering blood on the palm of her hand.

Ghost turned his head, absentmindedly watching the witch.

"You have come to the right place, mudblood" he replied suddenly "Our Queen will extend her curtesy"

"Until the heart pumps" Narcissa answered quickly, rolling her eyes at Drue that finally stood up, loaded with their gifts. Girls gasping as Ghost Court revealed itself, shining ladies walking through them in their lavish silks and gowns. Soldiers in armour standing behind them. A table with men and women in coats, embroided pants and hats sat and ate a feast of pigs and swans. Gurgling laughter from a fool. Narcissa standing straight, as sturdy wall beside her disappeared. Helena Ravenclaw looking up from her glowing throne of sculptured snakes and lions, sapphire crown on her head and cup of Hufflepuff filled with wine leaving her lips. "Until the heart pumps" woman answered magic radiating from ancient Gatekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her voice deep and rich like bourbon. "You must be the wife…" ghost spoke, looking directly at Narcissa.

* * *

 

Lucius opened the door to his office and sighed with sound of protest. With furniture in place his table once again was full of letters from the Ministry. Cage by the window holding on to four Howlers raging against the silence spell and spitting vile on iron bars.

"The Weasleys send their love" Sebastian Nott, his secretary; replied, waving in the direction of the Howlers.

"That must be a joke" Malfoy answered, ripping one of the Howlers in two, flopping wings folding up into a fragment of a letter from department of transportation.

"We presented them with three methods of transportations, their community have not used for five centuries. I would not be surprised if they outlaw usage of them all together!" teen replied.

"Of course, they wouldn't lie back and think of England." Nott added with a chuckle.

"This Victorian Imperialism is getting on my nerves." Lucius mumbled, flopping the letter into the basket on the floor. Howler cleaned from blue seal of the ministry, magic released, making more civilised version of raging letter glow, paper alive as it turns and climbed on top of the pile. Global warming one of the last concerns of magical community, all ministry communications send out in doubles.

* * *

 

Andromeda mixed melted butter, boiling milk and pure chocolate in the clay mug carefully placing it in Narcissa's bandaged hands. The girl sipping the drink, dark blue circles under her eyes. Druella was already fed and carried off to sleeping halls by her Gatekeeper, drained deeply and showing symptoms of nausea. Soft spoken words shared carefully not to alarm anyone else as young women leaned over a piece of linen, ink pen fed by single drop of blood drawing sketches from memories. Figures of ghosts, ancestors of many bloodlines in the room, history behind cartoons.

Elves carried in their second dinner through labyrinth of dungeon hallways; majority of children refusing to separate and eat with offsprings of the Light. Vampires cutting into raw beef, swallowing the pieces whole to satisfy their need for blood and iron. A few others picking from their plates, spider girl feeding on alive chicken in the garden, puffs of feather announcing tiny death.

Lily and Bella sat close by; listening to Sirius explaining Disneys Aristocats and Robin Hood to other purebloods. Laughing Nymphadora helping him with partial transformation and acting. The hall bursting out in laughter every few minutes.

Regulus putting the last label on the potion bottle, Lily leaning forward with a pained frown to brush a hand over his shoulder in gratitude for helping with her chores. He stood up, leaving for a shower, his room on the third floor where women started an owlery of massive proportions, family birds hoarding above the building until they are personally invited to their designated sleeping stick.

Lucius sat at the other table pushing tall pile of papers down into construction of wood and glass, individual signatures pressed together and transferred into any object placed on top, the magical notebook remaining slim and comfortable to use only adding up in weight as information loaded into it.

Severus glancing through the copies. Pausing on page four hundred seven, burst of his wandless magic separating students into classes they chose to attend. Two of them calculating and gluing together a schedule that slowly appeared on the large brick wall by the entrance in bright white oil writing. Sebastian holding a meeting with Gatekeepers in the closet elves managed to widen into a long room with shelves along one side and a table.

"Gmn" Severus made a chocked sound, shoving a page in Lucius face.

Malfoy glanced over list of teachers.

"Monday afternoons are Quiddish practices and Natural Studies." Lucius lowered the notebook down "We don't have a team, and you and Lily are the only ones who attended a muggle university in miles"

"Don't look at me like that" Lucius returned to his own notes feeling the burning gaze with his skin" It's not quantum physics, werewolves cannot fucking spell."

Severus snorted, glancing over to the redhead sipping on some tea. The girl looked back at him with a soft shake of her shoulders, the pair watching each other and talking through bond between them until Severus nodded, and Lily returned to her chat with Bellatrix.

"Pretty please?" Lucius added. Severus rolled his eyes at that, returning to the schedule.

* * *

 

Their room was on the second floor. One of the larger rooms with freshly painted white walls, a dark green curtain in the middle, two windows and four sets of double beds.

Kat, Jackie and Nikolinas things already placed out on girl side of the room. Timothy, Andrew, James and Peter on the other side of the room with a curtain in the middle.

Rel was out, her backpack on the bed closest to the entrance. A house elf with long ears came to them, introducing herself as Gilly and delivering their dinner into the living room outside of their room with request not to go down into the main room with other people, for their own safety. Asking them to call on her if they need anything else.

Peter was yawning, exhausted by eventful day and not really understanding all of it; the notebook he was given showing that they have Transportation, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Natural Studies tomorrow. His cat Frodo got his own green bowl with water, and cat food in yellow bag. Peter was happy, he worried Slytherines eat magic food all the time. Cats were not build for magic food. Cats needed chicken in their bellies. And maybe some cucumber slices from his toasts. Mint tea and sandwiches they were given putting him to sleep in the corner of the couch. Jackie was the smart one, he learned, her dark panther skin so pretty. He yawned, climbing down from the couch and stomping down infuriatingly fluffy carpet as he walked to brush his teeth into their own bathroom. Back home mom and dad and he, and his newborn baby sister shared one too. Peter was happy that he managed to ask Rel, and call his family after all the fighting. She even spoke with them herself, introducing herself as his mentor. Magic was complicated he though, looking up in the mirror. Being in the boarding school was difficult too but it was also, really exiting!

* * *

 

It started with Lily passing out in her sleep, slight change in breathing left unnoticeable in the darkness of hers and Bellatrix room. The pale redhead healing, movement of magic around her wounds a sign they could have seen if it was in the daylight or in public, smoky structure turned into dense liquid that laid heavy on top of her body.

Narcissas wound was healing also, skin of her hand sewed together. She was given a calming potion and cooling gel and she barely noticed the cut but Severus insisted on healing her before they went to sleep. She assumed he was afraid that it would leave a scar, his strange magic burned her, but eased the inflammation. Black smoke from his palm carefully strengthening the inside of two veins she damaged, her body responding by quickly growing a white web of her own tissue that filled out and connected damaged muscles. Her hand as flexible as it has been before, still healing but at much better odds.

Lucius noticed, at 4 am, magic rushing through his leg that happen to touch Severus at that time. The man bolting up and after quick orientation pushed up from the bed, carefully removing Narcissa and carrying her out of the room. The girl waking up in his arms.

"What?" she jerked up.

Lucius looked at her.

Narcissa looked back, grey human eyes of her husband bleeding out into lakes of silver metal, unhuman irises sharp and tall, his features changing. God's grace he grabbed her robe, the girl left on the couch in her peignoir, school robe on her knees and wand carefully placed on top as Lucius moved away, back into the shadows.

"Protego!" Narcissa thrown the first spell. "Praesidio! Servo! Concustiduo Maximus!" she continued, isolation spells hitting the hallways, ceiling and the door Lucius disappeared behind. "Asto!" she continued, strengthening the walls of the building from falling down on their heads.

She breathed heavily, her eyes falling on the clock, second pointer moving like a snail. Thirty minutes, if she hears nothing in thirty minutes, they would have to run for their lives.

Twenty-nine…

Lucius watched silently as Severus turned and twisted, sweating into the sheets. Magic vibrating around him with bursts of black smoke. Hands trying to grasp air.

Magic grew organically into a spiral, focused on area of his chest raising and falling with his breaths like coils of a snake. Lucius walking closer, climbing on the bed. Scales grew on his hands as he grabbed the pale wrist of the potion master pulling him down to the ground.

Once Severus legs touched the wood of the floor his eyes flew open, trapped in his terror, lost. First coil bursting the glass in the windows into cloud of tiny pieces. Lucius turning his head away, as sharp snow spread in the room. Firmly turning Severus and laying him,face up on the floor. Second coil would have severed his head from his body, wall and ceiling behind him cracking up. Lucius barely managing to flip his hair away from attack. Third coil made the bedding burn, thicker wisps showing themselves in short, dramatic eclipses, which hid the room in acid smolder that slowly escaped from the broken window.

Lucius flexed his hands, draconian scales and claws indestructible to magic burned grey from touching his mate. Placing them both on Severus neck, as the boy gasped. Terror growing stronger and stronger again, blasting and falling, black empty eyes looking right at Lucius, as Malfoy rolled and sat on top of the slender boy, straddling his hips and holding him down.

"Geh" Lucius signed, his spine pooping as he relaxed his grip on neckline that quickly shredded appearances of much older teenager, returning Severus Prince to natural appearances he was trapped in for many decades. Face rounding, limbs shrinking, legs starting to kick as the boy not older then twelve gasped again, struggling. Wooden boards turned to ashes under them, hard concrete flooring shivering as foundation of the house shook in waves of magic from the little boy.

Lucius forced to transform, his wings ripping the skin on his back and covering them from plastered ceiling crashing down in layers. Everything in the room turning into rubbish. Malfoy leaning over kicking child, reptilian eyes watching, emotional magic, the singularly most important reason purebloods avoid hurting, damaging or abusing magical children. Many parents killed by mistreating their young, where young children themselves did not perish exploding in splatter of blood and guts. Magic claiming those who did not learn the strength to control it.

Malfoy pressing a hand into Severus chest "Breath" Lucius reminded, racing heart under his palm, searching for acknowledgement, still vacant gaze trembling and watching something else. Terrors of the past haunting the present, panic attacks like this would never quite disappear they understood. But everyone learned to handle them better.

Tears welling out. This was a good sign.

"Breath" Lucius reminded, tenderly, coils of magic stretching and transforming into flares that tried to push him off. Fires burning around them. Pushing against Lucius scales weaker and weaker every time, emotions spend as well as energy, sweating kid breathing sharply, quickly.

Blinking. Mind returning to the body. Crying, breathless desperate sounds escaping damaged breast, scars hugging his skin anchored much deeper. Lucius letting go and gathering the kid in his arms, exhausted struggle as the tension broke, levels of magic falling.

Cold little hands and cold little toes.

Black smoke erupting with every cough as Severus curled up, trying to calm down, shaking.

Lucius holding him as they sat up against the wall, watching the paint curl and peel off from a burning chair, his wings folded around them. One hand curled around Severus head, slowly sorting out tangled black hair.

In gentle silence,one finding footing back in the present. The other finding pleasure in knowing that man responsible have been dead for 50 years, rotted by now and welcomed to hell. His own son, still excusing and explaining behaviour that was unacceptable, for any man, witch or a mudblood.

"Hogwarts is still standing" Lucius said softly, the boy breathing in sharply" We will find the well and set the circle as soon as we can, Sev. My guess is that it needs to be in the Forbidden Forest."

"You cannot live like this." Malfoy continued. "I didn't tell you this. But they managed to hunt down and cage Grindewald's daughter, Tom knows already. She died in Finland, without safe passage or a trial. They learned to extract magic."

"Ministry has artefacts that do not follow laws of nature." Malfoy continued.

"We are sending diplomats, but one in five returns with enough clearance for diplomatic immunity. Kate will fight for us staying in United Kingdom, but we can move away."

Severus moved his head, frowning.

"India."

"China"

"Russia"

"Mexico"

"Anywhere you want. We cannot move your wells, but we can keep you guys alive, from any another source."

Severus shook his head again, hands over his face and he breathed out heavily. Hot tears rushing down his cheeks.

Lucius gasping, when ligimence grabbed his mind, tiny shaking sobs projected as sound directly into his mind.

_"You **don't** understand"_

_"Lily"_

_"She is a **muggle** "_

_"                                                                                  She will **die"**_

Severus crying into his shoulder. Malfoy for the first time in hundreds of years truly terrified.


	10. Breath

* * *

 

"All of you look like S-H-I-T" Andromeda whispered watching majority of her family floundering down the stairs, the woman on her third morning walk around the table. Nymphadora was teething horribly and waking up a lot, for now napping softly on shoulder of her mother. Magical baby teeth coming up in rows of twenty, while Kristopher and Andromeda tried to explain for their baby girl what teeth are made of and where they need to grow. So far without much progress, painful cries of the young girl muffled by spell put on whole first floor of the building.

That spell needed exchanging, perhaps too effective from this moment on.

Andromeda watched Bellatrix drag very pale Lily to the stove, shovelling cold water from bowl with dishes in her face. The redhead leaning heavily on the counter. Definitely; their hallway curtain; wrapped around Severus shaking like a leaf.

Narcissa smiled at her sister, brushing dark hair out of her face. Looking around and quickly making paths with her palms. House elves flashing instantly in front of her and disappearing upstairs, as she commanded them with figures. Wrists turned and fingers placed out in formal sign language of house Malfoy. Andromeda glanced upstairs; thin line of smoke escaping into the kitchen and turned on her heels putting a kettle on. Muggle invention rumbling.

* * *

 

Rel walked them out of the dormitories, through dungeon corridors for quick breakfast in Great Hall, muggle backpacks on their backs with set of items they would need to the day. The green notebooks with their names heavier than they have been yesterday. Multiple pages added with names of their teachers, assistants and even a spread with Hogwarts personal keeping up with kitchens and gardening, groundkeepers name written in thick ink, each title with an explanation.

A map of Hogwarts tucked on the inner side of the cover.

The breakfast was a full English, with eggs and beans on toast and nothing magical about it aside from serving method. Metal circle in the middle of tables presenting their food, instantly, the second they sat down in their chairs. Rel was making sure their school robes were intact and whole; the fabric treated somehow the previous afternoon, with badges of Slytherine sewed into their shoulders and metal snake buttons attached to little pocket on their chest. The uniform was made from sturdy but soft wool fabric, comfortable pants for boys and high waisted pencil skirts for the girls with white t shirts under dark green V shaped sweaters and dark grey coat like robes around their shoulders. Inside of the robes decorated with green fabric and multiple pockets. Older students wore crisp white shirts and ties. Some girls from other houses wore pleaded grey and black skirts and long dresses. And many of the Dark children back in the dormitory wore something else entirely, modern muggle clothing and plastic ear decoration mixed in with strange wests, and corsets, bulky pants and skin tight suits in dark linen and cotton. Witches and wizards wearing their hair down, longer then muggles would both Light and Dark alike.

Rel`s mark on their hands brushed off completely in the morning. The group presented with new sets of shoes, simple black ones, her symbol burned into the sole to track them down if anyone of them would lose their way.

Hogwarts a very confusing place. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts; wide and narrow kinds, some that led somewhere different on a Friday, some with vanishing steps halfway up that you had to remember to jump or risk a broken leg. Platforms detaching and floating between floors. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in exactly the right place and doors that weren't doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. There were corners that looked perfect for a quick nap or a study session with comfortable seating and a table, that could be blocked by massive stones moving in the way and staying in place while you cried for help or died behind them from starvation. There were doors that turned out to be windows and doors that opened into strange small places that turned out to be cabinets and closets on another side of the building.

It was also very hard to remember where anything was, only small wooden tablets announcing classrooms and people in strategically placed out portraits visiting each other and hid from students they disliked. Other houses moved in large groups of 50-60 students in each class; that woke up together, ate together and spend their whole day together. Shifts of people very noticeable during the breakfast as doors opened letting through similar number of students in and out. The early birds already in classes, or doing something different after their meal.

The ghosts clustered and gild through walls and people in the Great Hall. Some were talkative like Peeves demanding entertainment or providing it; others were only interested in talking about themselves or searching for their ancestors and grandchildren. A few sat down and explained things for the first years, House Ghosts was their title, some kind of spell put on them allowing them to change from milky white into colour of their house at their own will.

A light green ghost sat on chandelier above Slytherine tables, blank stirring eyes on a gaunt face, his robes stained with silver blood.

"Why is he covered in blood" Peter asked looking up at the figures legs dangling.

"It is better not to ask" Andrew answered delicately." There is a class about ghouls and ghosts for upper classes, for many years they used to bound ghosts under spells that made them relive their deaths."

"That practice have been stopped. But relations between living and undead are a little strained."

"His name is Bloody Baron" Kat added" He would help you, if you are lost in the dungeons, he walks there frequently."

When everyone has eaten, and packed a snack, they put the dishes back on the metal plate and rolled it, plates and glasses disappearing, food fading away. Rel flipped her notebook open, the others following her lead.

"Quidditch Pitch!" she exclaimed surprised "We need to hurry."

* * *

 

The principle stood up when they were about to leave, the tall man wore a wizard suit in dark navi blue and purple tie with green dots on it. Small and groomed beard and multiple piercings through his ears.

"We remind our students firmly, not to enter the Forbidden Forest without presence of the caretaker or the groundkeeper." He said, putting an empty child shoe on the table. A group of Ravenclaw students embarrassed.

* * *

 

Rel cast the orange spell again, when a chattering crowd surrounded them in a corridor from Great Hall to the bridge that allowed the students to walk down to ground level and then directly out on patch of land that opened up to Quidditch Pitch and gardens that provided vegetables and fruits for kitchens and potions.

"There…"

"Look!"

"Where?"

"Who do we have here?" a tall boy halted down a whole group of students with lion badges on their robes. Whispers spread, someone walking away and others surrounding them in a cocoon of people. Jackie thankful for shimmering spell between her face and potato nose of Septimus Weasley. "Our Mowgliess!"

"Smile, sweetie, show those pearly whites"

"Get off" Jackie barked, pushing him away. The boy with bright orange hair making a jerking motion with his hips. Older girl beside him making a sound of annoyance.

"He likes **you**! This is a **compliment** …" she spoke loudly, over articulating. Jackie pulled away from the girl." You are an ungrateful slug!" the female hissed suddenly, making a face.

"Slugs"

"Slugs"

"Slugs" the crown followed around them.

"Slugs"

"Slugs"

Rel was surprisingly strong, lifting Peter up like he was made out of feathers. The boy pushed in Nickie's arms, older girl following the others and hurrying out of the corridor. Their group almost running out into the grass. Rel was the last one out, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning around sharply. Palm of her hand pushing against the air, orange flare of the spell brighter, wand in her sleeve.

"Limax" the girl spoke darkly.

Thought skinned terrestrial molluscs appearing in first three student's throats, cursed groupies bending in two and barfing out slime and mucus on the wooden floor of the corridor bridge.

* * *

 

The Quidditch pitch was an oval stadium with benches all around and patch of land in the middle. A female teacher in grey robes with yellow and blue lining standing in the middle of the grass. Her hands in long dark gloves over the fabric of her robe. "Cyprien Alesi" typed out of big gold letter on a wooden badge on her chest.

She spoke loud and clear once the stadium doors closed and slightly more than 50 students sat down on behind tables right in front of her.

"You have been warned by your parents and teachers of how dangerous magic is."

"Some of you, imagine you know plenty… "she paused.

"Others know nothing, yet."

"We will start with the basics." She lifted her hands in thick gloves "Your motor skills!"

"Please open the boxes in front of you." Small boxes contained ten identical small holes lined with plastic jelly. "press your hands and your caps. Hurry up. You have a lot of notes to take today!" she commanded the students trying to grab their pens with thick plastic attached to their fingertips.

She waited a moment.

"This class will provide you, with skills and information you will be using every single day once you re-join your community outside of safety of this school. Statistically; one in ten here, will be in an accident within a year after your qualifications as adult witches and wizards. And one in thirty will be permanently damaged or die because of stupidity and fear when using magical communications and transportees."

"You, with the broom!" she called "You won't be needing brooms for months, boy."

"James, James Potter"

"A Potter" she chewed on the name "How many types of transportation do you know of?"

"Muggle or wizard, mam?"

"Both."

"Muggles use mechanics and animals. We apparate, use Floo powder system, fly on brooms and carpets. And there are modified trains, busses and cars."

"Do you, perhaps live in the Potter estate?"

"Yes, mam."

"Is there a stone formation in your garden? With dark edge to it."

"Excuse me?"

"Round one."

"Our patio, mam?" James wondered.

Alesi looked away, grabbing a hand of a Ravenclaw girl and squishing fingers into a better position, the pen she tried to hold pressed between plastic caps.

"Relax your hands. Focus. Straight back." She said, looking up again and walking back to the middle of her classroom.

"We will start with the theory; **Rune Stone transport**. Oldest known, magical form of public transportation." She dictated, James looking back at his notebook, the pen wobbling in his grip.

" A stone circle is a monument of multiple stones or one stone formed or arranged in a circle. Such monuments have been constructed in many parts of the world throughout history for many different reasons.

Outside of Europe, stone circles have also been erected, such as the 6300~6900 BCE Atlit Yam in Israel and 3000~4000 BCE Gilgal Refaim nearby, or the Bronze Age examples from Hong Kong.

The best known tradition of stone circle construction occurred across the British Isles and Brittany in the Late Neolithic and Early Bronze Age, with over 1000 examples still surviving to this day, including famous examples like Avebury, the Rollright Stones and Stonehenge.

Another prehistoric stone circle tradition occurred in southern Scandinavia during the Iron Age.

The size and number of the stones varies from example to example, and the circle shape, provides platform for rituals, spells and curses.

The Stonehenge circle was adapted as a transportation unit after years of trade between Roman wiccas and Brittish druids. Faced with invasions from Picts, Saxons and Goths coalition between clans seized. It is unknown who invented the method of rune activation. But we do know that stone circles are flued by blood. Massive sacrifices honoured establishment of Stonehenge portal, anchoring stones in natural magic of the region that surrounds them." She finished three quarters later, speaking clearly and making sure everyone wrote down every single word.

"So, Mr Potter. Your patio is likely the rune stone of Potter clan that Linfred of Stinchcombe, your patriarch created when he died himself or sacrificed a sibling or a child, protecting the future of his lineage."

"Next week, we will witness how Rune Stones are used. Please, keep the boxes. You are going to need this tool in Charms later on in the year." She concluded, taking her gloves off and showing identical plastic caps wrapped around her own fingers, her writings on the chalkboard beautiful and in line.

The class groaning softly, rubbing their cramped fingers and hiding smudged lines.

"Thank you, everyone" tall wooden doors of Quidditch pitch opening up at her command.

* * *

 

Bella folded the letter from Voldemort glancing Lily over from top to toe "It`s amazing how many prophecies involve children and teens. You`d think they´d pick more emotionally stable people, with plenty of free time and resources to do what they want. Like grandmas!"

Lily blinked" Eighty-five year old witches on epic journey, armed with canes and their stab-tastic knitting needles, accompanied by their hoard of talking cats and a skittish yet devoted orderly who makes sure they take their potions on time."

"Their epic journeys go through dark and dangerous forest, where they come upon a white wizard, who leads them in circles until they are in a middle of a great war. War between evil and good, saving the world with their skills and wit." Bella continued.

Lilly pulled the letter, reading aloud.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And Either must die

At the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord

Will be born as the seventh month dies.

"A new-born in July." The redhead shook her head "And this does not mention which one of the male Dark Lords the prophecy is about."

"Seers are anthropomorphic scrotums" Bellatrix answered, "Creating more problems than they are worth."

"Prophecies are ancient magic." Lily disagreed.

"Prophecies are predictions, bound under one man's knowledge, skills and age. Theories about the future!"

"Muggle science are theories too!"

"Scientific theories are tested repeatedly with the same results; magical prophecies do not have the same spectrum for try outs."

"Bella! Your own mother was a seer!" Lily proclaimed.

"Exactly" Bellatrix exhaled, folding the letter and putting it back into a pile on Sebastian`s desk " This bullshit runs in the blood."

"Blood, heh?"

"Blood Black, as my soul…"

Old joke fell flat, Lily leaning on the table, glancing over the anxious witch. Their eyes met. Lily singing softly "Big black shape with eyes of fire…Telling people their desire…Watches those flames get…higher and higher…"

Bellatrix blushed, painfully; instantly.

The melody chasing the witch out of the room, the door bashing against the doorframe leaving a very serious Lily behind, sunlight like liquid fire falling on her shoulders.

* * *

 

The classroom they were given was close to the Great Hall, just around the corner from main hallway. Left for self-studies and tragically underused classroom was decorated with a wooden plate with words "Natural Studies" burned into the tablet. The room was brightly lit and a little dusty, long tables and benches hugging the walls.

Lucius carried the key, opening the door to let through a crowd of students in. Dark children knew what they lacked, working in their own tempo through volumes of introductions to mathematics or using cassette players and walkmans to listen to English pronunciations, learning new dialects and checking with their notes on grammatic. A few younger students playing card games that involved words, descriptions and pictures. Werewolves following lines of a spell with colourful ink in their notebooks; training their minds to sit through lessons. So many of them lacking basics of reading and computations but also literary analysis, algebra, history, public speaking and the sciences.

Many students here born and raised wild, surviving majority of their youth rather than living freely. Not everyone had the luck to reach and travel with a dark gatekeeper after the war; parents hiding for decades in muggle society pretending to be diseased, poor and streetwalkers.

Severus understood their mixed feelings, their anger and amazement, sitting back silently and letting Lucius and Lily charm the public. They spoke of gravity today, explaining simple physics of everything. Dark children understanding mathematics better when it was put in practical perspective of a fighter. Lucius had a talent to explain how buildings work, why they are put together as they are, where strongholds were and how to strengthen walls.

The man, once building Malfoy Manor with his own hands.

After all, details mattered.

There have never been a clan of Malfoys.

There have been; a Malfoy.

Skilled duellist, rubbish potioneer. Talented public speaker and awful cook. Caretaker of his family, manipulating this collection of independent assholes into being kind to one another.

Malfoy looked up, grey eyes worried.

Lucius Malfoy, shy when he was being watched by people he trusted. Severus knowing exactly what kind of powers he welded over the tall man. Watching him some more. Lucius staggering on words and struggling to make a joke, collecting himself quickly. Words like weapons, designed and thought through. Dancing on his own, in public, in his mind. Severus was more impulsive. His mind reaching out, touching, showing. Shivers of raw pleasure making Lucius Abraxas Malfoy bit his own tongue.


	11. Mudblood

* * *

 

At the end of the week they learned that there was a lot more to magic then waving wands around and saying funny words. Another thing they learned was that Dark community had practically no patience with general ignorance. A vampire, cursed with great hearing had enough of them pouting and whining, walking across the room and slamming Timothy`s hand on his own chest. Raised with classics like Dracula and Nosferatu, they expected a hollow emptiness and rotting flesh. Instead there was a large, quickly beating heart that slammed against the ribcage like a drum. The vampire giving them a lecture they did not understand; on metabolism and antibodies before storming off with sour, distasteful expression.

That was the first time, they were called mudbloods. It wouldn't be the last.

They didn't understand why at first. And Rel who understandably shortened her full name of Myrielle the Second of Oak Trail; told them to figure it out on their own. The girl could not have been twelve; reading thick adult books and talking very little aside from caring for them. Which she did, all the time.

They did manage to peek at her too. Changing shamelessly, once they were in bed and assumed asleep. Dark lines of multiple spells moving on her skin, like roll of snakes, sliding from her chest, around her shoulders and down to her legs. She wore muggle cloths in private, and had good understanding of muggle technology, providing them with a phone that was set up in their tiny living room. And tiny radio she found somewhere and was rebuilding with her own hands while they did their homework.

A small bookshelf was dragged to the living room that now was theirs completely, and some of the Dark students were leaving things there for them to explore. Toys mostly. Flying butterflies made from paper. Ink pens that never run out of ink. Once they were given a rolled-up blanket that could provide them with tea and puddings at demand. Sometimes there were questions on pieces of paper: like "What is toothpaste made of?" and a girl with ponytail showed interest in the muggle holidays like Easter.

By Thursday they got invitation to join the others on the cleansing ritual, that was a Sabbath tradition they learned from the ghost and its very alive assistant on History of Magic. Two of them compared magic to electricity, how it travels and dissolves in water. Talking how right now, they wouldn't feel effects of magic. But with time it would be a necessity as well as a social, friendly tradition and it was polite to join the others.

The same day, they had first lesson on Core Training and Transfiguration. Both lessons left them breathless. The Core started with meditation, Jamail Shafiq was a strange man for a teacher. He had olive skin, clean shaved face and very emotional eyebrows. Jamail told them he is in his late thirties, but could be easily mistaken for a teenager. In every conversation, they had so far, he was quite forceful, opinionated, but forgetful. Drifting off at times. He wore colourful coats heavy from with gold and silver embroidery. And belonged to a class of Dark wizards that worked with rituals. The only group that didn't follow routines of exercise and fighting in the gardens. A group that constantly looked exhausted, perhaps thirty of them living in the west wing on the third floor.

The lesson itself felt tribal, strange. With only one goal in mind.

But finding magic, wasn't that easy.

Magic wasn't emotions or trauma, magic was like an organ, shell under their skin that they never realised was there until they were asked to use it.

Without the wands. Without the words. Without watching how the others do it.

Not much happened, at first. Many hours later, something did. Jamail seen it, touched it, showed them.

Cat was told to focus on her feet. Andrew needed to turn North.

Magic came, softly, shifting.

It turned out that magic wasn't about waving of wands or words; it was different, for everybody.

Core training teaching them to expand and withdraw their magic. Feel it. And truth be told, they were panting and dead tired after few minutes of attempting to do what they are told. Breathing in and expanding. Exhaling and pulling back.

After lunch, chicken pies served on pieces of newspaper, their day continued.

Transfiguration was a mixed class with the Hufflepuff. Study of transforming one thing into another. They could not leave each other's side and separate into years; special assignments given. Once again in a familiar setting it felt strange to use magic through tries and errors. It felt wrong to focus on the words.

It felt so strange, feeling how magic burns in their limbs and in the palms of their wandhand.

Different. Now, they felt truly different from what they used to be.

This was the difference between Dark and Light magic, they understood. Suddenly noticing sadness and desperation in everything around them. Heaps with letters blocked from entering perimeter of their housing. Ministry owls raining with envelopes in morning. Dark students called individually to their disciplinary meetings on topic of Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Parents and Lord Voldemort himself handling Office of Improper uses of Magic.

 **Mudblood** / mʌdblʌd /

adjective

**1.**

lacking knowledge or awareness in general; uneducated or unsophisticated.

**2.**

young and ignorant; without guidance. Muggle-born witch or wizard.

**3.**

one who seeks direct entrance through ritual of mixing magic with soft, sticky matter of earth, stone, ash and water.

* * *

 

The tracking spell was lifted in the afternoon; when system overloaded and proclaimed every magical child on the continent having the potential for Lordship of magic. Voldemort on the other hand was proclaimed a Squib. Ritual broken immediately by Minister himself.

The Ministry was built on top of one of the widest range circles in Europe. Failed experiment was proclaimed a political indiscretion and act of espionage on North European Community. Ireland demanding their independence once again. Persistent denial by United Kingdom based on lack of a magical school in Dublin.

Hosting a large population of dwarfs, elves, fairies, banshees and dwells in Gaelic Ireland, the lands wizards and witches, many of them mixed breeds argued otherwise, tired of being treated as a zoo by people as well as witches influenced by Christianity to this inhumane degree. Black Market stealing elf`s to sell as house-elves and fairies as ingredients in potions, wedding pies and jewellery.

Lucius returned from the Ministry around 2 am. Forced to Floo through three different fireplaces before being pushed out in Hogwarts and managing to reach the door to their room in three quick steps.

Formal robes were heavy and wearing gloves, shining white in the morning and greyish now was a ridiculous tradition. He pushed the door, line of light under the door announcing that he was expected.

Narcissa was on the bed, naked. She opened her eyes briefly and noticed him, closing them back again. Her breathing heavy, dark head between her thighs. Severus on his knees beside the bed. Smells and sounds of sex rushing through Lucius as wildfire. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as he unbuttoned his robe and hang it in the closet.

Left glove rolled off his hand and thrown on the shelf, his snake headed walking stick hang up in its place. Right glove pulled off as he watched Narcissa arch her back against the pillow under her spine, she was biting her lip and caressing Severus neck as she pushed herself up against the sensation. She grabbed Severus hair, directing him, he muttered against her skin. Tongue licking curve of labia. She shifted her legs.

Lucius stepped out of this black wing cap oxford shoes, decorative lines like cobras on the sides. Thrown his scarf on Narcissa's table. Watching them through the mirror. His undercoat had tails, the kind Severus hated, calling men in them ducks on promenade.

The potion master wasn't rushing it, holding white legs of his wife. Teasing quick licks exchanged with forceful pressing against her clitoris. Up-and-down were her favourite, movement increasing in speed. She moaned softly, shifting and breathing in. Pink nipples cold and hard. She shifted, relaxing and stretching out her leg. Letting it rest on Severus back as he moved closer, quickly glancing over Lucius.

Black horny eyes. Severus smiled, returning to his task.

That was too much to ignore, Lucius rushed, loosening the buttons and releasing his erection from tightness of his pants. Sounds of kisses up her inner thighs. Inpatient demanding sound she made. She kicked, when he moved away, breathing on her. Gasped when he leaned into it, mumbling half- words half-sounds when Severus sucked softly, rhythmically moving in just the right place.

Precum leaking on Lucius hand as he massaged head of his dick, playing with the foreskin. Plenty of it, as usual, natural dryness of reptilian skin compensated with sticky lubricating glands under the scales. Watching them, his ears were turning red, cheeks blushing.

This wasn't fair. Narcissa breathed into tantalising flicks between her legs. Grasping the sheets on the bed. The orgasm started in her belly, waves of tingling sharpness escaping and tricking her brain. Rush of heat. Surprising wetness. Textures and pressure overpowering and familiar. Experience itself filling her with warmth. Merciless rubbing.

Malfoy jerking off and watching the figures in the mirror. Narcissa beautiful right now, tension in her legs and stomach, curling toes with pale blue muggle nail polish. Moment of eclipse, followed by relaxed smile. Severus worshiping the female form, her orgasm shivering on his tongue and all over his lips. The teenager pulling away, knowing that Narcissa was too sensitive to be touched.

"Welcome home" Narcissa said, turning to her side. Lucius cumming in his hand.

* * *

 

Lucius woke up from lips wrapping around his cock. Narcissa at his side, pressing him down with an elbow.

"Let him do it" she said, seriously "He is apologising for burning the room down"

The lips slid down, soft and tight around him. Tongue darting out, mouth moving down. This early in the morning, that sensation alone left him kind of boneless.

"No, he is not" Lucius managed to cover his face with back of his hand. He stunk of sex and needed a shower. His hair was messy. It was 5 am. The magic was collected, but there. Severus was afraid, no, petrified. This was a completely different kind of panic.

The blanket moved lower, Malfoys dick sliding into the back of Severus throat. This was pitiful. This was Renaissance of 12th century, poet boys in filthy whore houses and theatres. Severus sort of gurgled, gagging but returning to it. This was absint, blue velvet and more whores of the 18th century.

Fear of witches leading to murder of hundred thousand of cats, rat population growing. This was the plague. Classical antiquity of human bodies, methodically and sexually repressed into submission. This was war. This was burning bodies screaming for escape.

Inquisition.

Witch hunt.

Lucius remained hard, taste of ashes in his mouth. Deep pleasure running up and down his whole body. He had no idea when, how or with whom Severus lost his virginity, his youth, years of his life... But to do that, throbbing pleasure turning into pain, and back. This was a practiced skill.

Feelings melting into one another, distinct jealousy among much else.

This was fear and panic, and submission for desires. Every orgasm treated as a gift, a miracle, a riot.

Lucius ignored his conscious, rocking forward, raw pleasure rolling through him when his foot touched the boy between his legs.

Magic like radiation, burning hot. Severus emotions escaping his mind, taking over.

Desperation.

Fear.

Abandonment.

Slow sucking doing its job, grinding down his last defences. This kind of sex was exhausting. Dirty.

Lucius frowned darkly; watching the morning sun paint shadows on the ceiling. He was being licked clean; Narcissa swinging her leg over him. Perfect round ass on his chest.

The girl kissing a crying mess Severus turned into.

Sometimes their sex life, was ridiculous. Sound of tender kisses making Lucius glance at the two of them.

Very romantic, even with his dick between the two of them.

He bit his lip, feeling kind of left out.

* * *

 

**Mischief number 1:**

Lucius surprised her in the corridor; pulling her away from other Slytherine`s and sliding a hand under her pleaded uniform skirt. Groping her arse and kissing her lips, her very smell flooding his senses. She kissed back, stumbling after him and being pressed against the stone wall. He was so tall, she needed to stand on her toes until Lucius leaned down over her. The kiss slow and soft, comforting. The side corridor to be filled with students at any moment. Her hand was holding a folder with some papers, the other resting on his chest. Their breaths mingled, tongues dancing, tingling ticklish sensation making her month go dry.

He groped her possessively, and she couldn't choke down the chuckle. Something ripped.

Seconds later she understood what that sound was. Malfoy licked his lips and jumped back, her panties in his hand.

She gasped. Cold air between her legs.

"My meeting with the principle is in FIVE MINUTES" she roared, smacking Lucius with the folder.

He grinned back happily "Exactly!" the wizard escaping in what absolutely was not a slow run.

**Mischief number 2:**

Severus was carefully picking green berries from a tiny tree in the Hufflepuff winter garden building; next thing her knew he was dragged up in the air. His feet leaving the ground. Lucius appearing out of nowhere and removing him from large window and group of bored second years behind it; learning to garden quickly growing vegetables like carrots and beats.

Berries were on the floor. Severus protesting when Lucius slammed his lips on his, knocking all wind out of them both. Desperate, deep kiss. Once the air was gone, without a moment of hesitation Lucius bit his neck; pressing his tongue to the skin. Blood was tasted. Bondages on his neck ripped open as Lucius kissed his way up the scars. Licking and biting his earlobe.

Sloppy quick kisses. Severus would say something, if he could.

Angry, Lucius was angry. For being doubted.

Severus did not push back, did not try to escape. Brushing his fingers over the frowning brows, exploring the cheekbones and famous jawline. Bashing both hands on Lucius cheeks, loud sound making the wizard blink. Red print marks on his cheeks.

Severus laughed, leaning in and kissing pouting lips. 

* * *

 

"Tom?" Lily asked, noticing Voldemort behind the peach tree, switching large basket full of herbs and Mandrake roots from one hand to another." What are you doing here?" she asked the tall ghostly man.

Voldemort would have been a striking classical beauty, aside from burning red irises always ending up the focus of his face. He wore dandy suits, and carefully picked robes.

"Now that's an interesting question…Sunny girl." he took her basket walking her away from the carrot patch "Would you mind, terribly, showing me around?"

"Sure" Lilly agreed, glancing back at the building, Severus not where she left him.

She tried to search. And quickly stopped.

"You are all perverts!" she groaned.

Voldemort laughing softly.


	12. Act 1

* * *

 

John woke up from thin layer of frost over his blanket, the fire dying out. The air was moist, thick mist cloaking the forest around them. By late morning the sunlight burned the ice and mist away; and they were once again left in the darkness of the forest. The trees deprived of life. Lack of bird, animals and bugs making every step they took echoing up to the wide paws of pines above them. Overgrown bushes and sticks were impossible to move away, their company of four men, needed to change places, throwing fire spells and burning a path in direction of the circle.

Dark magic was illegal and dangerous, it was only a matter of proving it. Finding their circles and bring the dirtbags into the light; ideas of racial supremacy and Nature`s Nobility a disease in their community. Secrets hidden behind smiles. Reason why nothing worked any longer.

Aurors were overworked, disrespected and used as tools since this fusion. The Minister talking of mixed parentage and mudblood rights. How could he allow them in? They who wished for radical extermination of people, just people, regardless of magic status in their veins. Sacrifices of war put aside as broken toys.

Their own parents dying for ideal that wasn't present in the Ministry, any longer. Dark wizards were just deprived criminals in hiding.

John pursed his lips, the politics wasn't his thing. He was a lieutenant under Major Greanleaf. Following orders as soldiers do, in times of war. You do what you must, he reminded himself when they stumbled onto the stone in the middle of the woods.

They started a fire. Potions poured into the flames as they stood back and started to cool edges of the stone with freezing spells. Black smoke curling above the circle, magical spells cracking and disconnecting one by one.

The shadows in the smoke trying to scare them away. Faces of their loved ones burning. Screams.

"Dark magic" William L. Morgan, his partner spit, throwing another stick into the fire.

Soul crumbling screams from the flames making the whole forest vibrate with pain.

"Daddy" the child cried.

Soft blond curls of a six-year-old squib girl flashing through the fire. Everyone here knew this child. Majors daughter. She was curling on the ground, weeping and howling, skin melting of her arms. "Daddy" she cried, face softening and hanging from her skull.

Blinded brown eyes turning white.

"STOP" someone screamed in horror, the fire going off instantly.

A smoking child laying in the centre of the stone circle, the ritual spell glowing bright red. "Dadiii" the body whispered.

Emily Parkinson was a soldier too. Doing what must be done, in times of war. Decapitation spell sharp and quick. Unlucky child welcomed into arms of Death. Her blood washing over and healing, damage in the stone. The runes feeding as Aurors jumped back, as far away from lake of thick, boiled blood as they could get.

The rune stone igniting nearby bushes on fire, dried cannabis plantation turning into mist of horrors. The Aurors losing their wands as monsters haunted them from every direction.

Emily, moved slightly, finding her balance against the thick tree branch she spend half a night on. Her semi-automatic was heavy in her hand, the magazine full. Simple.22 was enough for a distances like this. She pushed up the grey scarf from her neck to the top of her head, covering her ears. Closing one eye as she aimed.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

One apparated away. In his condition; intoxicated and disorientated, William managed to leave his legs and abdominal behind. Magic cruel and merciless.

* * *

 


	13. Act 2

* * *

 

Vivian was grateful for chill of the morning air, caressing her face as she stepped out of the house where her mother did the dishes. Sleeves of her dress wet. The funeral was endless and her face hurt from fake and polite smiles. In their suffocating quite agony, smiles were the one way to survive. Her father arrived with the corpse, a corpse that wasn't even a memory of her sister anymore. The man they adored gone and replaced by ice sculpture that dragged their poor mother down on the floor when she gaged and shattered, crying for so long.

Fires.

People arriving and leaving.

Act or war, they called this.

Fires, lit so bright they looked like tunnels, apparition flashes becoming an unsurprising blur.

War, they called this.

Fires.

Burning bright at the side of the Hogwarts lake.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore did not know what he was expecting from the Dark Lord, sitting sheepishly at his chair and sipping warm wine he was served attentively by vampires that didn't even bother to camouflage themselves.

Albus considered himself a man of many professions and many connections, having some influence in community that requested his help with tasks touching charms and transfiguration. His above average talents well known. He was considered a good pick for position of professor at Hogwarts. He aged gracefully, his magic condensing rather than fading away. His former positon as Columnist for Transfiguration was a day job, that involved way too much traveling for his tastes as he celebrated his 90th birthday. Ministry position he once viewed as exiting, in the end could not offer much variation. While Hogwarts had limitless potential. Possibilities Dippet was yet to realise.

Dumbledore was an ambitious man, perhaps the only one who acted upon his dreams and took on tasks the other teachers viewed mundane. He had his own, distinct opinions that were carefully laced in conversations. Leaving hint of rememberability; he started to grow a beard for the same reasons. Most of the other male teachers clean shaved and appearing young and green. The women he did not even consider a competition.

As much as he respected Armando the man did not take enough action. He stood his grounds and followed the one path he proclaimed clearly, and that was to redirect the school policies as far away from his predecessor Phineas Nigellus Blacks regime. But in many cases Hogwarts floated in waters Ministry provided, lacking independence, a seed of power that needed time and scrutiny to grow into true power.

The Black clan was all there; children of the Dark sitting at right hand of Dark Lord himself. Dumbledore expected this; once or twice having a questionable pleasure of meeting their mother at Ministry social gathering. Yet another woman leading this clan; a pity, whole generation doomed to drown in madness like the last.

In the evenings and in solitude Albus liked to play this game; where he attached himself to wrongs and victories of great men in history of men kind. Brooding on decisions and picking wrong and right.

He understood most hated Headmaster in Hogwarts history, who`s poisonous ideas fuelled the war. Every curse a bleeding memory he could relate to.

They both lost a sibling tragically. Dumbledore just happen too loose his sister to her own magic. While great-great grandfather of Blacks at the table happen to meet muggle children.

Sirius was eight when his older brother walked him to a park. Where Victorian children played, filthy with cholera. The boy died soon after. Phineas blamed the muggles.

That wasn't something you just forget and forgive. The man given power to decide over muggle blooded kids as an adult. Back then, trapped in time where people were yet to discover bacteria and viruses, all muggle diseases treated as shameful blemishes, sexually transmitted curses with humiliating consequences.

Albus smiled, accepting refill from a deer eyed man. The ritual was just about to start, moon climbing the skies, full in her roundness.

Dark Lord, wasn't that intimidating, Albus decided glancing to the head of the table and judging lack of dignity. But perhaps it was the chewing; Voldemort devouring food glutinously.

* * *

 

Severus brushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, softest of sighs heard as Lucius turned his head and pulled them back, resting their backs against the wall. Narcissa was delightful today, exercising true art of conversation, her ideas for Hogsmeade elaborate now. But farfetched from revolutionary. She had this drive, that was hard to capture in words or on paper. Perhaps it was the enthusiasm of youth, that frankly both Severus and Lucius lacked. She wanted the village to become a Dark city, she wanted so much, even speaking of designs of nurseries and healer squares.

Her cheeks growing warm at idea alone, of leaving something in her own name. This tendency, Lucius feared meant something else, he knew the girl her whole life; she did nothing without true intentions hiding in the back alleys. She would become a great woman. A witch of power and influence, but she will not become a mother.

Severus read his thoughts and sighed again.

Speaking of family matters; in the dim lights of the evening the melancholy spread like wildfire, thoughtful glances glued to flaking fires or back of Tom Riddle. Tall and straight back, facing the world when very few of them had the energy to do so.

They met in 1959 when Voldemort wasn`t yet welding shadows of mortality. He was just a clean shaved student supported by Avery clan who took upon themselves burden of spoiling a child with potential to be their Lord. He was in fifth year of Hogwarts, and second pointer seemed to be glued to the tablet, moving in slow motion as his summer holiday ticked away.

His introduction to magical society was everything else but delicate.

The Ministry demanded that Tom lives on the territory while the school rebuilds itself after the war. As youngest, and most willing or perhaps ignorant heir of the great founders, his claim was undeniable and many whispered of how lookalike he was to Salazar himself.

The legend has it, Hogwarts needed stone and iron, disrupting magic of the mountains. Shivers reaching London and causing damages at Gringotts bank. It was ignored for months until safe of Ministry finances got trapped out of reach behind slice of the mountain. And Tom was quickly found in muggle London, like he was never lost. Transported to School of Wizardly and Magic, his duty explained briefly, he was exactly nine years and four months old.

They raised him to be neutral; while welding ancestry magic darker then necromancy and lighter than hexwhispers. The stones telling him of another boy, that needed him, that had his blood.

Hogwarts calling for their heirs to bath in waters of their wells.

It would take years, and a few lavishly over payed seers throwing maps on the floor until Tom found Severus on his own.

Perhaps by stupid luck.

Just miles from celebrations of democracy and fashions of Kabul the curtain dropped, sand of the dessert clashing with water of violent rivers and nature of the mountain side. Primitive villages hugging its sides and growing grain and opium on any space available, number of goats and sheep small and women pinching apart rice cakes in portions to feed their children into maturity. Square mud buildings keeping warmth.

He was transported to China first, closest magical destination just a viewing platform of Tibet's graces, strong wind bend away by a spell. Allowing him to stand in a cave without being crushed against stones or swing out and thrown off the cliff.

Small passage leading him out into the muggle world, where caravans with milk, homemade cheeses and fire grilled fish supported curiosity in tourists and held local economies alive.

The Nature reservoir was a hiking corridor between China and Afghanistan; high altitude river rushing down to plainer fields. Trees and bushes providing unexpected greenery and grass, where scenery was mostly in greys and browns.

Pakistani military was present, but polite. They followed people up and down the river, checking passports mostly. Guns heavy on their belts.

He disappeared from his Dutch, muggle companions on third day of their journey. Feeling the urge to do that, pulled to the left. The road was thin, less than a horse carriage wide. He lit the torch when he was sure that nobody was looking for him and walked in the twilight for another hour, not a man or animal in sight. Walls of ancient granite, majestic and lacking magic all together, different from life vibrating in every pebble back in Hogwarts. Completely ordinally stone that looked to call his name and heats up with joy at his glances.

Tom blinked; he did not believe in this type of magic. Strange daydreams could not compare with real force of wizardly and charms.

By morning he found a village, walking down to the lake side, the path separated to jungle of potato plants blooming in blues, yellows and whites and main street decorated with stone edges. Old women, and cloaked girls awaiting their sons and husbands from the market. The village was large, twenty houses at least and a few cows.

They even had a pub; the wooden muggle door smudged lightly with blood. Tom swallowed, impulsively wishing to enter.

Rice porridge cooked in the nearby house, a man splashing water and sliced carrots into the pot, with nothing else to do then chew on his lips and watch Tom stand there. A group of boys suddenly rushed out from the house with heavy eggplants climbing the porch and down the main street, shouting on language he could not understand.

The building was silent. Tom glanced at the bloody stain and tried to weight his options. Finally pressing his index finger into the nail of his thumb, tiny cut refusing to bleed. Tom squeezed one fat drop of blood that fell and crashed into the dirty stairs, pushing the door open.

The room was crowded. Men were crouched and sitting on the dirty, dungy floor. Fumes alone making Tom gag. Five or six of them focused on twisting paper squares in their hands into tiny fags. A few others starting small fires and burning rocks with water, injecting their breakfast through straws or needles.

He could not help but press his bloody finger into the fabric of his sweater. Gripping his wand harder. The men looked up at him, with watery eyes lacking interest, apathy curse of the heroin addicts. The men were ebony, thick dark hair and round faces, natives. Raised with drugs as only available medicine. Doomed with addiction, the closest group crawling up and walking off with melodic chatting, a metal lighter clasping as one of the men lit the cigarettes of his friends.

His eye, catching a white wrist flashing in the darkness, pale even under dirt and tan. The figure stabbing a needle into its belly.

Tom stumbled forward, kicking away rubbish in his way.

Severus Prince-Snape carefully removing the thin glass barrel with the plunger and throwing the used metal needle by the feet of Thomas Riddle-Gaunt. Black smoke swallowing the boy on the floor, expanding. Voldemort biting though his tongue as his body was slammed into the opposite wall.

Repeatedly.

* * *

 

_They met in 1959 when Voldemort was a boy_

_In 1961, Severus would sit on a plane back to England_

_Tom always viewed those years as end of his childhood_

_Beginning of a life, they couldn't escape_

 


End file.
